Mala in Se
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: When Great Saiyaman is accused of a crime he did not commit, Gohan needs to find the real culprit and moderate his own form of justice. Spiced with just a hint of G/V freshness.
1. Opportunity Knocks

****

Disclaimer: 

I Do not claim to own any of the DBZ characters, or their world. I only plan to injure them for a while and let them go.

****

Authors Note:

I was informed by a friend, that were I to start writing again, things would go better for me. Apparently my muse agreed with her, as after several months off, my muse managed to wave a little spark of creativity into a flame. Forgive me, but for the moment I must put 'Worlds to See' on the back burner, maybe for a long while. I don't know where the spark that started that idea ran off to, but when I find it, you all will be second to know. As always, my friends, read, enjoy, and comment!

Mala in Se

(Defined as: acts that are regarded as wrong in and of themselves)

****

Opportunity Knocks

It was a cool breeze that whistled past his glasses and entwined in his cape as Great Saiyaman skimmed through the sky. He appreciated the crisp breeze, hoping the cold would finish waking him up. He would not be late for school this morning, but Saiyaman would also not be awake. 

Not that he would let the rest of the world know that.

After a cursory flight around the high school, Saiyaman landed lightly on the roof. With a final look around , he disappeared behind the wall about the stairs. With a brilliant flash of light, Gohan strode back into view and walked down the steps into the bowels of Orange Star High. 

In the two months following Buu, Gohan had returned to high school as per his mother's insistents. Not that the half Saiayan had minded. Now that he had tasted a world where he could socialize with people his own age, he really didn't want to give it up. And after Buu, a very recent death/ near death experience for him, Gohan had made a personal decision that he was quite lucky to be able to live essentially twice. It was time to take life by the horns and enjoy it. Even if that meant suffering through school lectures and teachings that he had all ready known by the age of ten.

He took the time to smile and wave to his friends and teachers as he entered and walked down the locker hall way. He had made it to school this day with plenty of time to spare, and so got to deal with the crowds of before school loitering students talking about what ever it was that interested them at the moment. With a little patients, and a lot of good timing, Gohan weaved a path through his peers and slid into the little niche that had been left open by his locker. The demi Saiyan opened it and began pawing through the books that he would need for fist period. 

In those same two months Gohan had become very good friends with one Videl Satan. But, despite all hints form certain friends and relatives, they were not dating. Just… good friends. Videl came over to his house a lot, helping baby-sit and forcing him into training her. She really did enjoy pumping him for everything he knew about Ki, skills, and martial arts in general. That was kind of disconcerting to the eldest Son child.

Closing the locker again, Gohan stood and looked about. Where was Videl any way? Normally she would have found him by now. Unless of course she was doing last minute work again before class. She wasn't a bad student or anything, her homework was always done on time and all, but she did seem to have this talent for procrastinating. The boy had noted with some amusement that many of his fellow class mates were procrastinators. They obviously didn't have a mother like his.

"Gohan, Gohan! Hold up!" A shrill voice called down the hall.

The young man smiled to himself and leaned back against his locker. "Good morning Erasa, Sharpner."

The two in question stopped before him. Both seemed surprisingly chipper and smiley this morning. Of course, that may well be attributed to the fact that it was Friday. Friday's do those things to students. "Morning Gohan, you're here early today!"

"Yeah Brains, your going to ruin your reputation."

"Hey now, just because I'm late occasionally doesn't mean I have to be late _all_ of the time."

Waggling her eyebrows in a mischievous manner, Erasa smiled. "I don't know Gohan, you do it pretty well. And you know, you and Videl are often enough late on the same days…."

Despite himself, Gohan blushed straight to his ears. "There isn't anything going on there! You know exactly what Videl and I do," he made a vague flying gesture with his right hand, "Sometimes crimes just happen in the morning is all!"

Sharpner shook his head. "You keep Maintaining that Brains, but I don't think I buy it." He smiled and playfully punched Gohan in the shoulder. "Lets get to class."

The half Saiyan nodded his head in mute agreement. More conversation may have is endangered his fragile pride further. However, Gohan couldn't help but grin. Only a few of his fellow classmates knew about the whole Great Saiyaman thing. Apparently there were a pair of binoculars in the stands on the fateful day. Yet even with that knowledge, and the fact that he was also the Golden Fighter, Sharpner and Erasa didn't treat him at all differently. Well, after the whole little stint between Sharpner and Videl had been cleared up. 

Taking their normal seats in the classroom, Sharpner and Erasa choose to engage in some idle conversation before the bell. Gohan sat in his own chair, half listening to them and half off in his own little world. Videl, he guessed, had probably been called off to solve another dispute in the police force or some such. At least, he hadn't seen any disturbances on his flight into school that morning. 

The bell rang and the gray haired old man who taught first period history strolled in. Gohan sighed. This man was a particularly dull and dry teacher. The fact that he taught something the demi-Saiyan had learned by the age of ten didn't help matters. He drifted back to La La land only vaguely aware that the conversation beside him was still going on. Gohan wondered at where Videl really was, looking occasionally at his watch. She at least would not be discussing the newest and hottest fashion trends, as were his two blonde companions. 

Abruptly the teacher halted his insistent drone and Gohan looked up in time to see the object of his thoughts trot through the door. Videl ducked her head and muttered the usual apologies as she hurried by and up to her seat. "That's fine Videl, we all know about your Civic duties," smiled the teacher, "We're on page 382 discussing the beginnings of World War II."

"Erasa being Erasa, didn't even allow Videl the chance to say her hellos. "So Doll, what happened this morning? House Fire? Bank robbery? What?"

Videl responded with a grunt. "Hardly. The police just wanted my opinion on the structure of the guard they have placed around Mr. Pulaz."

The blonde girl gasped, "You mean that rich old guy from America? He needs a police escort?"

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't feel its safe in our country. Anyway, it doesn't really matter. What did I miss?"

Sharpner leaned back in his chair and closed is eyes. "The usual. He's just reading the book to us again."

She nodded her thanks to Sharpner, even though he couldn't see it, and leaned forward to look suspiciously at Gohan. "You look ready to fall asleep Gohan, do you ever pay attention first period?"

The half Saiyan smiled and looked down slightly. "Not really. Good morning Videl."

She smiled then, not returning the verbal good morning, but a smile was all Gohan needed. Videl looked wonderful today, having a pair of faded blue jeans and a surprisingly small t-shirt on. Small for her usual tastes at least. The bold 'Satan' written across the front only served to accent her figure.

Gohan blushed furiously and looked back down at his book. She was just a good friend, and his student to some degree. Besides, he was pretty sure she didn't think of him as anymore than a friend. Even if he potentially did feel more than that for her. Damn hormones.

The rest of the morning classes went on with out hitch, if a tad more quietly. Weather his friends were paying attention to what was being taught or not, Gohan couldn't determine. They were all sitting quietly for once though, much to the English teacher's surprise and approval. Erasa fidgeted uncomfortably with the effort of keeping silent. At least, that was what the half Saiyan guessed she was fidgeting about. 

He was right.

The lunch bell rang and Erasa's mouth was off and going at a mile a minute. Gohan couldn't help but stop and watch the process in shocked amazement as the blonde bombshell talked and ate with out ever mixing the two. That was one talent he had never conquered, and probably never would. Videl slid in next to him at the ricouty lunch table and seemed completely unaware of the amazing show Erasa was putting on. 

Videl looked at Gohan however, as he stared dumbstruck at Erasa in action. Erasa looked to be physically showing Sharpner just what her breakfast had been like. "She does that sometimes after sitting quiet to long. Has a tendency to explode, always has."

Gohan looked back at her. "I've seen Bulma's mother do something like that before… I guess I just didn't expect it in school."

"I'd think you should by now, you've known her long enough."

"She has never been quiet so long around me."

Videl shook her wild black hair and squinched her nose. "Lucky you."

Sharpner suddenly looked across the table at Gohan and Videl. He looked considering for a moment and then cut Erasa off mid sentence. "I'm throwing a party tomorrow. The parents are out of town. Do you want to come?"

Erasa pouted. "You never told me about any party, Sharpner!"

"It was just a spur of the moment decision. Your invited too. I've also got a couple of other friends that should make it."

Videl quirked her eyebrow at him. "I thought you said this was a spur of the moment decision?"

"It was a long moment."

"All right!" Erasa laughed, "You to should come, it'll be way cool!"

Videl shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she looked to Gohan, "And you?"

"I… I have to slide it by my mom." he cringed.

Sharpner snorted. "Just tell your old lady that your spending the night at my house. Don't say anything about the party or act guilty, and you'll be fine."

Grimacing, Gohan sighed. "I'll try to get there, but I can't make you any promises."

Videl grinned. She alone here knew his mother, knew how difficult a task was being posed to him. Yet she smacked him on the back and stated confidently, "We'll see you there."


	2. Binge Party

For disclaimer, see chapter one.

****

Author's Note:

I really can't say anything more than *sniggers*, well, read and find out J . Enjoy, and comment!

Binge Party

Gohan, rather, Great Saiyaman, flew home slowly. He had to consider this. Ho does one convince one's mother to let him spend the night a t a 'strange boy's' house? Especially when Gohan was not the best of liars, and he knew it. In fact he was down right rotten in the field. Maybe he would get lucky and his father would be home and in the house. Goku usually did a wonderful job convincing his wife that their eldest did indeed need to go out and live a life of his own. 

Ducking down through the trees to skim along a small midforest creek, Saiyaman grinned. Videl would be there. As would Erasa, Sharpner, and likely fifteen other people. He let his gloved fingers drag through the water as he flew along. All that was important was that Videl would be there. With that many people around, no one would think twice if he pulled her off to the side for a little heart to heart. He really needed to talk to her. 

Dashing at the water with a scowl, he took off back above the tree tops. He was almost home. Gohan mentally slapped himself. No use getting overly excited after all. He wouldn't press the issue with Videl, but… she could just hand him a let down. Not that Videl could ever let him down.

Giving himself a mental shake, Gohan landed lightly in his front yard. Clicking the small red button on his watch, he waited the moment it took for the Saiyaman outfit to disappear before walking up to the doorstep. Allowing himself a deep inhalation of air, Gohan pushed open the door. Don't act guilty.

Abruptly, Gohan found himself toppled from behind. Twisting slightly form his on the floor position, the young man peered at the weight on his back and smiled. "Hello to you too, Goten!"

"Hiya Gohan!" The boy bounced a bit on his back before leaning forward. "How was school?"

Gohan levered himself up on to all fours before replying." It was fun," he stood and Goten slid off of his back, "How was your day, Goten?"

The boy through his hands in the air towards Gohan, and obligingly, the elder brother picked him up. "Was fun! Me an' Dad went an' played in the big lake!"

"Is that so?" Gohan smiled at his father who had patiently been standing at the doorstep through out their conversation. "Did you catch any fish?"

"Nah, Momma said she didn't want fish again. She bought chicken for dinner tonight!"

Gohan raised his eyebrows and Goku filled in on the conversation. "Yup, Chi Chi said she wanted a change of pace, so… we get chicken tonight."

"And that chicken is almost done, if you three will get in here and clean up."

The three in question all looked at Chi Chi and quickly looked down at the floor. Honestly, none had done anything wrong, but as was often the case Chi Chi's tone made them feel guilty anyway. Two yes mom's and one yes dear followed the three into the small Son house.

Gohan dropped his bag in his room, little brother still in hand, before going back to the bathroom. Both Son boys quickly washed their hands (Somehow with Goten hanging on the whole time) and walked to the dinning table. Goku was already seated, chopsticks ready in his hand and an anticipatory smile on his lips."

Gohan lightly dropped Goten into his seat before taking his own chair. Chi Chi laid on the table the four biggest, plumpest, juiciest chickens he had ever seen. The half Saiyan felt his saliva glands working at the sight of them. And the smell, he simply could not begin describing the smell. The mother then laid out the side dishes, rice, Mihso soup, and a fruit dish, before she sat down with them. 

Three sets of eyes were dragged from the food to the woman who had created this formidable feast. It was only at her O.K. that they would be allowed to eat. Chi Chi cast her eyes about them before smiling and nodding her consent.

And all hell broke loose.

Amidst the frenzied eating and pleasured sounds coming from the Saiyan and his children, one could barely here oneself think. All the better for Gohan, as he pushed his concerns back and put all of his energies into inhaling. In a matter of minutes the table was cleared. Goku sat back, patted his stomach, and smiled at his wife. "That was delicious, Chi Chi!"

Chi Chi, who was still daintily picking at the chicken breast on her plate, scowled. "Sometimes I wonder how you would know if it wasn't good, Goku. You three don't ever seem to leave enough time to taste it!"

Goten looked up at his mother, all young and innocent in appearance, and stated what was so obvious to him. " But we do know, Mom. Bulma _doesn't_ make good stuff, I know that. You do, you make very good stuff!"

Flustered, yet pleased with the compliment, Chi Chi busied herself with finishing her meal. Gohan took a deep breath, this would likely be the best chance to pose his question that would be had all evening. "Mom, may I spend tomorrow night at a friend's house?"

Chi Chi looked at him, thoughtfully, and proceeded to answer a question with a question. "Who's house, Gohan?"

"A friend of mine at school. His name is Sharpner."

"Oh," Chi Chi smiled, "I've heard you talk about him before. Certainly."

Gohan couldn't believe his ears. "I can go?"

"Yes, you may. As long as you have all of your homework done tonight. It will be good for you to get out."

The young man grinned , got up, and gave his mother a big hug. "Thank you , Mom."

"You're welcome dear. If you are done, pick up your dishes and it's off to study with you!"

Nodding to her, Gohan did just that, sneaking the cordless phone off with him. Closing the bedroom door behind him, Gohan sat down and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" She had no need to introduce herself, the number was to her own private line.

"Hi Videl!"

"Gohan! So, how'd it go? You with us tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, surprisingly enough, Mom didn't put up any resistance to the idea."

"I didn't think she would."

"Why?"

"Just call it woman's intuition."

Gohan laughed. "All right then. Hey, I don't know where Sharpner lives…"

"I guessed that too. Meet me at the herb shop on Fulton tomorrow at one. We'll go to Sharpner's from there."

"O.K. Thanks Videl. See you at one!"

************************************************

In order to make it on time, Gohan allowed himself a half an hour fly time. He had taken off after eating a hearty lunch, his mothered was worried about how he'd eat at the party. With the spare time, he figured even with taking his time, were Great Saiyaman to spot any trouble on the way he still wouldn't keep Videl waiting.

As he flew above the Satan City town hall, Gohan spotted a delegation surrounding one overweight, balding man. "I bet that's Mr. Pulaz." he mused.

A few heads looked up as he flew above the police crowd. Saiyaman smiled, though he was to high above for them to see such a detail, and returned their friendly waves. The guys on the police force didn't always seem to be the most talented officer's ever, but they were a kindly enough group.

Finding a narrow and deserted ally way a block from his designated meeting spot Saiyaman flew in. After a brief moment and a flash of light, Son Gohan peeked around the corner. Seeing no one in sight, Gohan exited the ally and strode towards the herb shop.

The half Saiyan had found a pair of jeans, only slightly tattered, and a black turtle neck for the occasion. It was nice out and all, but a titch to cold for anything less than a long sleeve. He was very much so oblivious to a few of the looks he was getting from passing women. 

Gohan found Videl standing outside the shop sniffing fondly at a cut of Jasmine. She liked Jasmine then. Gohan filed that away for later use. He smiled and called out to her with a wave. 

Videl waved back and watched his approach. If he hadn't of known better out of Videl, Gohan would have said the look was appraising. And her eyes lingered for a long moment on his chest. The Jasmine was all but forgotten.

Finally she blinked and brought her smile back for him. Gohan expected some comment about food stuck to his shirt or some such after that look. Instead she walked up to him and studied his jeans for a moment. Plucking idly at them she looked back up to him and questioned, "Your mother lets you have normal clothing? _Jeans_ even?"

The young man, who for some reason beyond his explanation found himself blushing, smiled slightly. "Heh, yeah. These are only for weekend out of school where though. Mom doesn't think they would be appropriate for an educational environment."

"Oh," She stooped, almost as if at a loss for words. But Videl was never at a loss for words… "Well, Sharpner lives this way, lets get going."

She threw the Jasmine and a passing businessman yelling into his cell phone promptly trampled it. Videl didn't notice, she was all ready weaving a path down the crowded side walk. Gohan stopped and looked at the trampled flower wearily. He felt the hackles on his neck rise, this spoke of a bad omen to him.

"Gohan!"

Looking back the task at hand, Gohan hurriedly followed after his impatient friend. It was only a feeling, he counseled himself. "Probably nothing."

Videl looked at him questioningly. "What?"

He smiled. "I'm just mumbling to myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh that answer eases my conscience."

"Hey," Gohan grinned, falling into the familiar banter, "I'm a good conversationalist!"

The blue eyed fire cracker shook her head. "I still don't think that's a reasonable excuse for talking to yourself."

Gohan just smiled at that and she laughed. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Videl turned him suddenly left and pointed at a little white house that looked like any other on the street. "That's Sharpner's place."

Gohan nodded and allowed her to guide him to the door as such. The close contact was nice. It was Videl who stepped up and hit the doorbell, which was good. Gohan was feeling a bit unsure of himself now that he was there.

Sharpner answered the door. Before he could say a word, Erasa ducked under his arm from inside the house and came bubbling out to greet them. She hurried the two in and amidst her endless chatter, Gohan and Videl were able to pick out that two more people were arriving (making the party of just six, complete) And that twenty movies had been rented between Erasa and Sharpner (Even though there would be no way possible to watch them all).

Sharpner put a pizza in the oven (much to the amusement of Erasa and Videl at seeing him even that close to cooking) to hold them over until Suthey and Leawitz (Sharpner's friends who Gohan had never heard of before) arrived. The pizza, of course, stood no chance and did nothing to quelch Gohan's hunger. He had expected that he would wait until Sunday evening before he would get his next filling meal. It wasn't a big deal, he had gone hungry before, and would likely do it again before the end of his days.

Choosing to go for a western taste, the four teenagers picked Scary Movie as their first afternoon treat. Subtitled, of course, as dubbing was horrible and three of the four in the room didn't speak English quite as fluently as the schools expected. Around the scene where even the murderer couldn't decide who the real killer was, the doorbell chimed. Sharpner opened the door and let his two friends in, along with what they carried. 

Alcohol. A lot of alcohol.

Gohan felt something like fear rise from the pit of his stomach. Alcohol. He had read about it, and had been warned about it. Oh dear Dende he had been warned about it. His mother had alternated between tears and rage as she warned him against the drugs of the real world an his first day of school.

The half Saiyan looked around the room and kind of smiled sheepishly. He must have been wearing his heart on his sleeve as a look passed between Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl. Each of them grinned in unison and Gohan swallowed convulsively. Videl made her way over to Gohan and asked quite innocently, "Haven't you ever had liquor before, Gohan?"

He shifted his feet. "I ah… no…." and for some reason a vague remembrance of an apple and a crazy song in his youth tickled his memory.

The daughter of the most famous man in the world smiled at him then, a genuine smile, instead of the feral grin she had been wearing just moment earlier. That made him _very_ nervous. "Well, this would be your perfect chance to experience it then, wouldn't it?"

She began guiding him to the hastily set up bar. "I… I don't know Videl. I don't think…"

"I know you don't," she cut him off, "Just try one drink, Gohan, it won't kill you."

The half Saiyan wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure this was what they referred to as peer pressure. His mother had informed him in no uncertain terms to avoid peer pressure. But… this was Videl and _she_ wanted him to try it. Why should that make a difference? Hormones and love interests. "All right."

She smiled again and wrapped an arm around his waist, using the other to gesture at the table. "So… what would you like?"

There really were only four varieties to pick from, but, "I don't know. I've never had it before, I wouldn't know…"

Videl scowled at the table before finally settling on a strawberry wine cooler. "I'll split this with you. There is hardly any alcohol in it, it's just a sweet syrupy drink. "And she divvied the bottle equally between two glasses.

Picking up a glass, he swallowed half of it in his nervousness, closing his eyes. And he stopped fro a moment. She was right, it was just a sugar drink… with an after taste he wasn't so sure was enjoyable. That part had to be the alcohol. Gohan opened his eyes and offered Videl a tenuous smile. She returned it, grabbed another two bottles, and guided him to the couch. The party gathered around the television, and it didn't take long for some of the members of the group to begin feeling the effects of their fun. Gohan however, sat quietly on the couch beside Videl, sipping at his drink. Which Videl continued kindly refilling.

Somewhere along the way, the color of his drink changed along with the strength. He hadn't really registered when that had happened, but now he was drinking some sort of orange juice mix. And if he was laughing louder at the movies now, it was only because they were funnier. After all, Gohan thought, he had only had maybe a couple of glasses.

And at some point, he found himself playing with his watch. Which he was distracted from when Videl asked if he would like any popcorn. Stopping what he had been doing, he stared at her for a moment, she really was quite beautiful, before registering the question. "No thazz allll…." Gohan stopped and swallowed, for some reason his tongue was misbehaving,. "No thank you."

Gohan gave Videl what he hoped was a confident smile, which oddly enough sent her into a fit of laughter, and took another swig of the orange juice stuff. Videl had called it a Screwdriver. He couldn't believe he had ever noticed an after taste!

The next the half Saiyan noticed, it was black outside and if his watch was right, it was two in the morning. He had no idea what had happened between the last time he had looked at his watch and this, and didn't really care. Gohan couldn't think, everything was fuzzy, and found after a vague attempt that he also couldn't stand. In falling back to the couch, a memory was triggered. Long buried if not forgotten, of the first time his father had died. He could fairly hear the screaming again. A tear slid down his face, and then another. Curling into as small of space as possible, Gohan cried.

Other memories began emerging. His normal barriers had been broken down by alcohol. The half Saiyan found himself sobbing. It registered to him that he hadn't really cried since he was ten, when he had thought he had cried himself out of tears.

And then Videl was there. Somehow he was half on her lap bawling like a babe into her chest. She cooed quietly to him, rubbing his back and murmuring sweet things that held no meaning. In her arms, he felt safe, and realized that nothing really mattered anyway. Allowing his heavy eyelids to slide closed, Son Gohan fell into comforting oblivion.


	3. The Morning After

For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note:

Mwahahhaa! The revenge of the alcohol! Minor warning as to language, you know the teenage tongue. Ahem. As always, read and enjoy ^_^().

The Morning After

There were birds chirping. They were being quite loud about it. Senses drowsily waking themselves began feeding information to Gohan. He was lying on his back on something soft, but too short for him. His feet hung off the end. There was also something warm and heavy on top of him. It was breathing, whatever it was. It had to be morning, or somewhere round about, as the warmth of sunlight caressed his face and danced on his eyelids. 

There was another thing the demi-Saiyan would rather have _not_ registered. Raw, agonizing, pain. It felt as if every nerve fiber in his head had been rubbed backward with sand paper. And now they worked against him to a drum beat rhythm to rival any war song. Opening his eyes seemed a very dangerous prospect. Gohan felt wretched.

The young man lay there, unmoving, attempting to think of what he should do. Perhaps if he knew what he had done in the first place to end up in such a position… he tried to remember. The more effort he put into it, the louder the drum beat in his head grew. He gave in with a grunt and lay there listening to the noisy birds. 'All right," he decided, "I'll start with the basics. My name is Son Gohan, and I… Have no idea where I am.' That was useful.

The warm weight sprawled across him shifted slightly and snuggled into his chest with a sigh. A distinctly feminine sigh. Instantly Gohan's eyes snapped open, and shut just fast. He wished he hadn't of done that. The pain between his ears had just taken a quantum leap into another dimension. Light was very bright, it seemed.

Never one to give up a challenge easily, and more than curious about whom ever was on top of him, Gohan tried opening his eyes again. Or rather, his eye. Slowly, and only a crack. Still the light assailed him and he moaned quietly, but persevered. It was black hair that he looked down on to, it took the young man a couple of minutes to remember who it belonged to. Videl.

Well, that couldn't be right. Why was Videl sleeping on top of him? And for that matter, when and how did he get stripped down to his tank top and boxers? He had been wearing a turtle neck yesterday, he remembered that. He shook his head in confusion and wished he hadn't. 

With a careful effort, Gohan opened both eyes, still no more than a crack, and looked around the room. Where ever he was, it couldn't be home. The place was a wreck! There were bottles and trash and little white kernels of popcorn strewn all about the place. They reminded him of snow. 

And there were bodies.

Four bodies actuely. Each in its own contorted position in chairs or on the floor. They were all breathing, that was a good sign. Gohan looked closer at the bottles on the floor. 'Strawberry Wine Cooler' read one. Gohan closed his eyes and groaned.

Oh yeah.

He had gone to the party. This was Sharpner's house. They had alcohol. Oh hell, then this would be called a hangover. He had gotten drunk, Gohan realized, _very_ drunk. _Because Videl had kept refilling his glass._

Gohan hoped he hadn't done anything too stupid. The last and only thing he remembered was crying himself to sleep on Videl. Or passing out on Videl, whatever. Had he been dressed then? And how had Videl ended up on top of him? No, those things didn't really matter. What mattered was, what time was it? Gohan sighed, to find that out would involve not only opening his eyes again, but lifting his watch up to his face. He wasn't so sure that was possible.

Reopening his eyes, Gohan looked around the room again. This time with something more specific in mind. Bold green digital numbers jumped at him form below the TV screen. VCR, of course. Time conundrum solved. 9:13 am. 

A slight shift in the breathing pattern of his makeshift blanket suggested that Videl too, was waking up. She sighed again and half made to snuggle deeper (if that was possible) into Gohan's chest. She stiffened abruptly in the middle of the act, for the first time aware of what she was doing. She tilted her head back until her eyes met Gohan's. 

The half Saiyan met her half frightened, half sheepish look with a smile. "Good morning."

He had said it quietly, but the words rebounded around his skull several times, getting louder. Gohan winced and closed his eyes with a quiet groan. It was in just as quiet of a tone that she replied to him. "Good morning to you too."

Gohan reinvented his smile for her, but could not see fit to reopen his eyes just yet. Videl shifted again and he felt her hand brush against his forehead and run through his hair. The half Saiyan reopened his eyes. He was met this time by a sympathetic smile. Videl raised her hand again and half made to comb it through his hair once more. Instead, the hand stopped on his bang, played with it for a moment, and finally came to rest on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry Gohan."

He was slowly getting used to this talking thing, as long as the conversation stayed quiet. "For what?"

"For getting you drunk. I know you didn't want to," she grinned, "and I know that you didn't know when you _were_ drunk."

"No I didn't know," he raised a hand o his head. The first time moving something other than eyes or lips all morning. "I know now though."

The blue eyed girl made a move as if to slide off of him. Before Gohan could really know what was going on he found both of his arms encircling her body, effectively pinning her where she was. They're eyes met.

Abruptly he loosed his hold on her, feeling the heat of embarrassment rise in his cheeks. Hopefully Videl would not be to upset with him for this latest transgression. Casting his eyes down, Gohan mumbled, "Sorry."

When, after a moment, Videl had made no further move to get off of him, Gohan searched out her eyes again. Such a vibrant blue. She was smiling at him, a very pleased smile. The girl then moved up him a few inches and rolled so they laid belly to belly. She then wrapped both arms around his shoulders and buried her nose in his neck. From that position he heard her muffled words, "Go back to sleep Gohan."

Something in the animal part of his mind red lined and Gohan had to turn slightly to save himself a very large embarrassment. He covered the movement by wrapping his arms around her again. Which felt perfect. Laying a such, Gohan wasn't sure his body would allow him to go back to sleep. But his eyelids were feeling quite heavy and that sweet darkness beckoned so lovingly…

Abruptly Gohan started awake. One of those wonderful falling dreams being the culprit. He cracked his eyes open, and in finding surprisingly little pain involved, opened his eyes the rest of the way. He was lying alone on the couch this time, with a blanket thrown on top of him. The VCR said it was eleven am. 

Nature was calling, Gohan realized. Sitting up, he stayed there for a moment. The war drums were threatening. Standing slowly, Gohan found his clothing folded on the back of the couch and disappeared into the bathroom. Carefully avoiding sign of someone not quite making it to the porcelain Goddess.

Upon washing up, the young man looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like hell warmed over. Gohan ran a hand through his hair with water, in hopes of taming it back into some kind of order. He was thirsty, very thirsty. His stomach growled. Apparently he was hungry too.

Exiting the bathroom, Gohan headed towards the kitchen where he heard the light clinking of silverware and snatches of conversation. For heads looked up from breakfast and nodded _very _quiet good mornings to him. Gohan smiled internally. They all looked like they felt worse than he did. All of them were being quiet, aside from the occasional comment. This was most surprising from Erasa, who looked as if she were going to sick up in her bowl of Frosted Flakes. But the one person he sought was the one that wasn't there.

Casting his voice low, not wanting to anger the drums in his head or anyone else's, Gohan asked, "Where is Videl?"

To which Sharpner passed a note to him with out a word. It read:

Hey Guys,

I was called away by the police captain, should be back by one.

Videl

Sharpner then gestured to the cereal boxes on the table and a spare bowl. "If you want breakfast, dig in."

The demi-Saiyan nodded and took a seat with a bowl of Special K. Suthey was the first to really say anything to him. "Gohan, you sure you've never had alcohol before, not even a beer?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, why?"

Leawitz chose to take up the conversation. "Because, Man! You can tank up! I ain't ever seen a newbie hold their liquor so well!"

"Yeah," Suthey resumed, "And I haven't ever seen a nerd dance so well before."

"… Dance?"

"Oh sure, that whole thing with the lamp shade was fucking funny! And the girls at least, both seemed to enjoy the pole dance."

"_Pole_ dance!?!"

"Yeah, but that whole strip tease thing for Videl, that was a bit weird for me. Good thing you fell before finishing."

Gohan swallowed hard. "_Strip… tease_?" Is that how he lost his clothes? "Oh dear Dende…"

Sharpner snorted loudly and all at the table winced. After a moment of recovery, he continued. "It's to damn bad that you turn into a melancholy SoB of a drunk after a couple of fun hours. I suggest you stick to being the designated driver." 

Gohan was inclined to agree.

With a whimper, Erasa stood and ran for the bathroom. The group at the table listened in morbid fascination for a few minutes as she tossed whatever she had eaten. Three bowls were pushed to the middle of the table. Sharpner cleared his throat. "Uh yeah. As to that, I need some help cleaning this place up."

Suthey and Leawitz both stood then, angry with the very suggestion. "Hell no, Sharpner! Man, you invited us, and we bought the fucking booze. You clean up your own damned house!" And abruptly picked up their coats and stormed out. 

Sharpner sighed and put a hand to his head. Gohan was, quite frankly stunned. His mother had been known to string people up by their toe nails for lesser offenses. He felt sympathy for Sharpner. He stood as well and taking all the bowls from the table, he emptied their contents into the trash and ran a sink full of soapy water. 

"What are you doing?"

The half Saiyan turned to his friend. "I'm helping you clean up."

Sharpner smiled. "You can be real cool sometimes, Gohan."

Gohan smiled in return. Sharpner had used his name, instead of that annoying nickname. With in ten minutes the two of them had the kitchen cleaned, swept ,and mopped and were moving on to other rooms of the house. Sharpner was very impressed on Gohan's cleaning skills, and commented on it. "Oh, this is nothing, Sharpner. You should see how spotless my mother likes to keep things. If I can do anything, I can clean."

A quick garbage sweep and a vacuum (an incredibly loud vacuum that both decided to only run for as short of time as possible) over the living room did wonders for the appearance and that left them to the bathroom. Erasa hadn't closed the door behind her, so they both saw her kneeling in front of the toilet with her head resting on its rim. "I think," said Sharpner, "That we may have to leave this room until after she feels better, or goes home. All well. Thanks man, for the help."

"Your welcome. Thank you for inviting me to your party, and , "Gohan rubbed gently at his temple, "the hang over."

The blonde man laughed at that, and decided that they should watch another movie since he had spent the money on renting them all. The two were in the process of deciding which one to watch when the front door banged open and Videl came fairly running into the house. She stopped before Gohan and laid a hand on his arm. "Gohan, I need to talk to you now," she looked significantly at Sharpner, "Alone."

"I ah, think we missed a spot in the kitchen Gohan, I'll go get that." and Sharpner disappeared from the room.

"Gohan I… sit down."

"Why?"

"Just, just do it, Gohan."

The demi-Saiyan did as told and looked questioningly at her. Videl ran a hand through her wild black hair and looked to be gathering her words, or her wits. "You know I was called down by the Police captain, right?"

He nodded. "Well, that's because Mr. Pulaz was murdered last night."

"O.K.," Gohan was confused, "That's horrible. Why are you so upset by that, did you know him?"

"No, not personally. They called me down because… Oh Gohan, Great Saiyaman has been accused of the act!"


	4. Justice

Disclaimer on first chapter

****

Author's note:

A big thanks to those of you who have reviewed this so far. We should know this is a very different genre of story for DoC. Now then, on with the show, and please, keep up with the reviews!

Justice

"Murder? They think I committed _murder_?" Gohan understood now why Videl had had him sit.

Videl shook her head. "No, they think Great Saiyaman committed murder." she corrected.

"Yes, but _he_ is me! And I was here last night…."

The girl leaned down to his seated level and grabbed the front of his shirt in her fists. "That you and Great Saiyaman are one in the same is a little known fact, Gohan! One the cops don't know," she lowered her eyes, "one that I won't tell them."

Videl let go of his shirt then, and sat beside the teen on the now infamous couch. She laid a hand on his thigh and looked at him earnestly. "Look, the captain called me in because he hoped that where I 'know' Saiyaman that I can find him and bring him to justice."

Gohan's eyebrows drew together. "And you…"

"And I'm going to tell them that I can't find him! Gohan, Just don't go out as Saiyaman for a while. We can find the real murderer our selves and you won't have to risk…"

"My identity." Gohan closed his eyes and considered for a moment. "I can't ask you to do that Videl, you would have to lie."

"Gohan, this is no time to go all moralistic on me!" she yelled.

He winced, apparently the war drums weren't as far gone as he had hoped, and replied, "Yes, I think this is the perfect time to go all moralistic on you. Great Saiyaman is supposed to stand for things like morals, justice, and standing up for the little guy. If he, if I can't trust that the police can find the real murderer…"

"Oh for Kami's sake, Gohan. Look around you! The police station here doesn't exactly have the best reputation for solving crimes on their own!"

"It doesn't matter, Videl. I am innocent. We both know that, but the only way to really prove that to the police and to the city itself will be by using their methods. If the officers on the case don't find the real killer, we'll go after him or her after we prove Great Saiyaman's innocents."

"Gohan, you moron! If we find the murderer first, _WE_ can prove Great Saiyaman innocent all that much faster!"

"No." Gohan stated solemnly and hit the small red button on his watch. "I think we need to leave this one to the justice system. If Saiyaman is who they think did it, then they won't believe it if we did bring anyone else in as the real killer. Even with you and your reputation backing it Videl."

The girl closed her eyes and growled deep in her throat. "They've known me for quite a few years Gohan, I think they would believe me!"

"Videl," he looked at her from behind the dark shade of his outfit's glasses, "Great Saiyaman is famous. Anyone would want to be associated with a case where a famous person is being brought to 'justice.' Even at the cost of said justice. Right?"

Her hand tightened on his leg. Not as a comforting gesture, more as a way to keep from hitting someone gesture. "Yes, your right," she said grudgingly, "Your going to need one hell of a lawyer."

"Why? We have witness to say I was here last night."

"What we have are witness to say Gohan was here last night. What the prosecutor has, is a witness to say Great Saiyaman entered Mr. Pulaz's building last night during the time period when his murder was said to have taken place. And besides Gohan, our witness were all drunk!"

"You weren't. Drunk, I mean"

Videl stopped in the middle of continuing her argument. "How do you know? You were plastered!"

"You didn't show any signs of it this morning. But, they have a witness? If I was here, how could I be there?"

"Yes, they do. I don't know. You were definitely here all last night. I would say maybe the witness mistook someone else as Saiyaman, but I don't think anyone is blind enough at anytime of day to mess up and mistake your costume."

Saiyaman scowled and played with the buckle of his belt. Videl was amongst those that thought the costume was ugly. He liked it. "I don't know either. I suppose though, that your going to have to work on that one on your own for a while. Suspected murderers get put in a jail cell until trial, right?"

"In this case, probably. I don't think they'll put the trial off for to long with two big names like this involved. Otherwise you would be put in prison."

The young man looked down at his lap then, "Oh."

Videl felt sympathy for him then. Typical male, he was going to be all strong and resolute about what needed to be done, but he was still just a teenager like her. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Gohan?"

He nodded and met her look with a smile. "Yeah. Uh, whenever your ready."

Videl nodded, yet hesitated for a moment. "I won't handcuff you Gohan, but they will when you get there. Just as fair warning. And they're probably going to want to unmask you, and take finger prints…"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, they'll want to, but even a suspect can manipulate."

Videl snorted. "I'm sorry Gohan, but I just don't see you as the manipulative sort. But… I know if you don't want them to do something, they will have _no_ way to _make_ you do it. We should go then."

Sharpner's head popped around the corner then. "You guys done, or what? Woah, Gohan why the costume, you guys going on call?"

"Not exactly," Gohan stated and stood. "But I guess you could say that."

Videl tangled one hand in with Gohan's and began leading him to the door. "Thanks for the party Sharpner. I'll get in touch with you soon, your probably going to need to testify."

"Testify? What the hell do you mean testify?" Sharpner abruptly realized he was talking to an empty doorway. "Damn it, Videl."

The feisty girl lead Great Saiyaman by the hand through the air. He of course knew where the police station was at, but Videl was supposed to be taking him to justice. Gohan closed his eyes and swallowed. Accused of murder. He had never imagined such a thing ever happening. Of all the scenarios he had run through in his head about what would happen by coming out in public as a hero, he had never thought of being framed for a crime. What else could explain the situation?

Gohan felt a squeeze on his hand and looked up to see Videl offering a strong smile for him. She was being very kind about this. They were best friends of course, but Gohan was very used to her scathing tongue. He was surprised that it wasn't choosing to make a guest appearance now. Speaking of tongues, he feared his mother's when she found out. He groaned at the thought. Videl heard it. "What's that for, Gohan?"

"My mother. Who is going to tell my mother? She won't ever let me go out again, I think, after hearing this."

"I would suggest _you_ tell your mother."

"When? I'm going to jail, remember?"

She giggled. "You really aren't fine tuned on the points of our justice system are you? You are allowed one phone call when you get there. Call your mom then. And, just tell her the truth, Chi Chi is an intelligent woman, I think she will understand."

Gohan wasn't amused. "If you say so, Videl. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

"Would you find me a lawyer? I don't want some court appointed one. I trust your judgment on finding a good, honest lawyer."

Videl gave him a very flat look. "An honest lawyer. Uh huh. Well, I will try Gohan, you can count on that."

"Thanks, Videl. You're a wonderful friend."

She blushed then, odd for her, and they continued they're journey in silence. The police station was a low flat building with no architectural creativity whatsoever. Yet, even though they flew in above it, it seemed to loom before Gohan. As it stood, this was going to be his home for the next… however long until trial. He had committed himself to it. 

They flew down and startled passer bys by landing on the side walk right before the stairs to the main entrance. Videl loosed his hand and grabbed a hold of his wrist instead. Gohan felt his heart sink. That was it, the last straw. He was here, and going in. 

Videl took the lead, and as she guided him through the front door they were met with a round of applause. Gohan felt ill. She was the one getting the applause, he was getting sour looks. How could all of them, whom he had helped solve so many crimes, turn on him so quickly? Or, maybe _all _was to harsh. Gohan scanned the faces in the sea of officers. A few looked sympathetic, looked like they knew he was innocent. Very few.

Sgt. Hernandez (his nametag said as much) stepped forward and quickly slapped a pair of cuffs on Saiyaman's wrists. He then slapped Videl on the back and congratulated her on brining in the murderer. Videl scowled. "Suspected murderer, Sergeant. I believe he is innocent, personally, and will do every thing in my power to prove it so!"

"Do you now? He has a past history and all, with the baby dinosaur thing."

"That baby dinosaur had been stolen from his parents by that cruel circus man, and you know that!"

"There is no such crime as stealing from an animal parent. There is one about stealing from a man. I say Saiyaman here has just been feeling above the law, and has finally gotten caught at it." A loud huzzah from fellow officers followed that statement.

Videl raised her fist and likely would have hit the man, but Gohan laid one of his cuffed hands on her shoulder. "It's not worth it Videl. I need you out there, helping me. Not in here with me for assault of an officer."

The sergeant was startled. Apparently Videl had never raised a hand against any officer before, or so the murmurs that spread though the crowd said. Gohan could not stand to put Videl through any more of this. "Thank you, Videl. I think maybe you should leave now. I'll see you later?" 

She was shaking mad. It took a moment, but finally Videl nodded her assent to Gohan. He smiled then and raised his cuffed arms to the Sergeant to take hold of. "I believe you need to do some things with me, before we can go any farther, right?"

The officer snatched at the chain between Saiyaman's cuffs and dragged him off towards the back mug shot and information room. That was the last Gohan would see of Videl for the next two days, even if he didn't know it right then.

******************

Videl watched the bright red cape disappear from her view before looking about at all the faces that stared at her yet. "What are you all looking at? Don't you have jobs to do, crimes to fight? Get back to work!"

She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the precinct. They were all morons. True, she was good friends with some of them, but at the moment they were all morons. To blame Gohan… Saiyaman of murder. How ridiculous was that? She fairly growled. And to bring up the whole baby dinosaur thing! She had even believed the Great Saiyaman was the one in the wrong that day. That was before she knew him.

That had been the day when Videl had gotten her proof that Gohan was indeed the newest protector of the city. The little nerdy boy who aced all of his entrance exams was the guy who could stop a plane form crashing and catch a bus without effort. 

And now Gohan was her friend. Her best friend actually.

Videl took off into the air with out any particular destination. Gohan, she realized, was the one person she could trust to confide in at this point. Confide everything, not just the little things. Not that she had told Gohan everything of course. If she told him that maybe, just maybe, she thought of him as more than just a friend… Videl shuttered. For all of her brave façade, she was to chicken to do that. Perhaps when this whole thing was done with.

On that note, Gohan had asked her to find him an attorney. Videl knew she would need help with that. She wasn't all that familiar with the who's who in the law business around the city. She only brought criminals to justice, and didn't often have to sit in at trials. That, and the girl was also not of age to have an contract an attorney for Gohan. One needed to be eighteen to do that.

Videl considered her father. He would be able to afford the lawyer after all. Daddy though, didn't think to highly of Gohan. He would likely recommend a lawyer who would roll over at the first piece of evidence against his defendant. Someone else then. Someone who could afford it, and who would be willing to help find a good lawyer. Maybe even someone that all ready knew Gohan's secret identity. 

Bulma Briefs!

Giving a war whoop and doing a quick summersault, Videl switched directions towards Capsule Corporation. Bulma was perfect! She would be willing to help, and had all the resources they could possibly ask for. Maybe she even knew a good attorney, after all, a company as big as Capsule Corporation had to have seen a few lawsuits in its time.

Landing lightly in the front yard, Videl ran to the door and hastily pressed the doorbell. Bouncing on her toes impatiently for a moment, she hit the doorbell button again. Upon raising her finger to the button a third time, the door was gruffly pulled open and she was greeted with an angry, "What is it, woman!?!"

Vegita, of course. The man was perpetually angry. "I need to talk to Bulma! Please?"

The prideful Saiyan grumbled something under his breath before opening the door all the way. "She's in the kitchen."

Taking that as an invite inside, Videl ran past him and through the house. Gohan had only brought her here a couple of times, but a Saiyan's favorite place is the kitchen, she knew where that room was. Vegita closed the door and followed behind her. Having the brat's young woman running through the house was odd. Especially when the boy himself was not with her. Having nothing better to do, the Saiyan prince decided he would stick around and find out the reason. 

Before reaching the doorway, Videl was all ready calling out to her savior. Bulma met her there. "Videl? What is it?"

"Bulma, Great Saiyaman has been accused of murder!" Gasped Videl.

"Murder? They're accusing little Gohan of _murder_? That's horrible, where is he?"

Bulma maneuvered Videl to sit down as she asked her questions. Vegita took up a discrete position in the doorway. This was getting interesting. "Yes. It seems Mr. Pulaz.."

"The rich American guy?"

"Yeah, that's him. He was killed last night. A witness says they saw Great Saiyaman entering the scene of the crime. It doesn't look good. Gohan is at the PD right now. He said he wanted to leave the justice system to prove he didn't do it."

Bulma bit her cheek. "What did Chi Chi say to all of this?"

"I don't think she knows yet…"

"How can she not know if Gohan's all ready at the station? Didn't they come pick him up?"

Videl looked down at the floor. "Actually, I brought him to the station, but I didn't bring him from his house. You see we were at a party last night and Gohan was a bit tipsy to be going home to early."

"You got Son Gohan drunk? Wow, you may not want to tell Chi Chi that part."

Vegita just restrained a burst of laughter as he leaned against the doorway. The boy drunk, that was an amusing prospect. He would have to keep that in mind for some entertainment sometime when Gohan was over. Videl shook her head. "No I didn't plan on telling her that. Honestly, Gohan is the one that will have to tell her the whole thing on his phone call home." She cringed, "I don't envy him that."

"I know what you mean. I'm glad you told me and all, but why did you come rushing here first with the news, Videl?"

"Well, Gohan asked me to get him a good lawyer. I need some help and was hoping maybe you could…"

"Help? Of course! I know a couple that have covered our law suits over the years. Oh, but Gohan will never be able to afford an attorney. That's fine. I can pay that." Bulma was on a roll now. "We need a lawyer that won't be affected by the need for fame or glory, of course. That just wouldn't do at all."

Videl grinned and hoped up from her seat, happily throwing her arms around the older woman's neck. "Oh thank you so much Bulma! I knew you would help!"

"For Gohan, anything. Now, I think we need to go visit Mr. Aka first. He wins every trial, I hear." she stood and grabbed her bag and coat, guiding Videl to the door.

Both women were surprised when Vegita fell into to step behind them. Bulma looked suspiciously at her lover. "What are you doing, Vegita?"

"I'm coming with you. What does it matter to you?"

"What about the kids, Vegita?"

"Your parents took them to the fair, woman."

"Don't you have something better to do then? Training?"

"No." And he stayed right in step behind them.

Bulma growled and mumbled something unrepeatable. "Fine, but you get the back seat and _I'm _driving."

Videl felt a little nervous caught in the middle of the argument, but the prospect of Vegita going along with bothered her more. The man had an air about him that both angered her and scared the shit out of her. Which angered her further. But the Saiyan prince had obviously made up his mind. Though, why he would want to go along to meet an attorney completely baffled her.

Bulma's driving, Videl discovered, was a frightening experience. She clung the chicken bar attached the Capsule Corps mini van dash. Despite traffic and road hazards, the blue haired woman made it all the way across town in the fastest amount of time Videl could have imagined. The normally complaint filled Vegita sat markedly silent in the back seat.

Stepping out of the vehicle at the lawyer's office building, Bulma lead the team up to Mr. Aka's office. The secretary attempted to get snooty about not having set an appointment, but Bulma would hear none of it. Telling the woman who she was, Bulma was quite satisfied when the secretary blanched, realizing she was talking to the most powerful woman in the business world, and buzzed Mr. Aka to let him know he had an appointment, _now._

Mr. Aka stood and offered an extravagant bow, before offering each a seat in his office before the large wooden desk. Vegita offered him a cool glare and made himself comfortable in the doorway, Bulma and Videl each took a seat. 

"Now then, Miss Briefs, what may I help you with today?"

"I was curious about how you would feel about taking on a murder case. We know the suspect is innocent, we need it to be proven."

In Videl's mind, the man opened his mouth and reveled the stupidity of all men rolled into one. "Lady, I can convince the court that your kid is Elvis for the right money."

Videl and Bulma exchanged looks. This was going to be a very long process.


	5. Jail Time

For disclaimer, see chapter one.

****

Author's Note:

Ah, and our darling boy gets to see a jail, personally. *Nods at Enchantress101* Thank you for the plug in advance, darling ^_^ I've noticed the lack of notoriety. However, it does make me appreciate those of you that _have_ reviewed all the much more. Thank you all! As always, read, enjoy, and review!

Jail Time

Pulled along as he was, Saiyaman had very little chance to look about his surroundings. He had never personally been this far into the building before. Usually, he and Videl would just drop the criminals off at the front desk and be on their way. It seemed things were different form the criminal's point of view though. 

He was jerked roughly to the right suddenly and into a little room. It was painted a disgusting orange color. Way to make a person feel nervous right off the bat. The room consisted of three doors, two of which lead off to smaller rooms that reminded our hero of confession booths. On the one door-less wall stood a computer desk with an ink pad and a tiny camera set up with a ruler positioned against the wall. 

There was also another officer in the room. A man Saiyaman recognized, he had already saved him on three different occasions after all. Sergeant Rund. Hernandez pulled him to a stop, drew himself to his full height (a good foot taller than Gohan), and ordered. "Take off your glasses, turban, and gloves."

Gohan swallowed. He had known this would happen, had implied to Videl that he would know how to handle it. However, he really hadn't actually put any thought to it. He needed to come up with something fast. The boy groaned inwardly, he stood no chance. Slow thought processing was a distinct Son trait. Gohan cursed it. He was, in the end, saved the effort.

"Hernandez, is that necessary? We can take the mug with it on. And who needs finger prints? Anyone can recognize Great Saiyaman." piped up Sergeant Rund.

"It's the protocol, Rund. Our not-so-Great Saiyaman is not above protocol."

The second officer rolled his eyes. "Please, Hernandez. Throw out your hand book all ready, its useless and we all know that. Great Saiyman sir, if you'll hold this number card and stand facing the camera next to that ruler."

Gohan did as he was asked. Its seemed that what went around came around, and one good turn deserved another. He would have to thank Sergeant Rund when this was all over. And until then, he knew of at least one man on his side in the police force. "Very good, sir. Now if you'll just stand profile. Wonderful."

Still, that thing that had sunk in his stomach hadn't come back up. Being booked like a common criminal. No, not a common criminal, a murderer! It was a frightening prospect. For all the battles he had faced, all the challenges brought before him, never had it been anything like this. The flash snapped. In this challenge, he faced potentially spending the rest of his days in prison.

"Ok then, we'll just type up a quick profile for you to send to the government data base. Sgt Hernandez, you can go on back to your desk, I'll handle things from here."

"Hey, I'm the one that brought him back here, I get to do the booking, Rund. This isn't fair!"

"Hernandez!" Rund's tone held an authority of a man who held a higher standing in the force, despite having the same title. "Go back to the front desk!"

Grumbling, the man trudged out of the small booking room. Rund sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. "That man is the most rat like fink on this force. He's been saved by you before, but the first chance he has, he turns on you. I'm sorry about all of this Saiyaman sir, a good many of us don't believe you did this."

Gohan shook his head. "They all cheered when Miss Videl brought me in, Sergeant Rund. I don't know that all that many really do believe me innocent. I am gratified however, that you do. Thank you ever so much."

"Is that what that loud cheer was about?" The tall brunet man closed his eyes. "Figures. Kami, I wish they wouldn't be so quick to turn on you. This is proving only that it takes very little to bring out the worst in people. Anyway, we do have to type up your profile quick, and then I'll get you set up with the phone in one of our 'private' rooms. Saying of course, that you need the phone?"

"Yes, please." Saiyaman nodded.

The half Saiyan answered the questions posed to him on autopilot. His mind was on other things. If, he were for some reason, actually convicted of this wretched act, he would spend a lot of time in prison. Granted, given his strength, speed, and general 'special' abilities, if he really didn't want to be in prison, he wouldn't be. What would that say about Great Saiyaman though? Would Gohan be able to stand not being able to go out and help people? Because Great Saiyaman would be a black listed name. No, no, this whole thing was the wrong line of thought. Think positive.

Profile finished, if vague do to the circumstances surrounding the enigmatic hero, Great Saiyaman was ushered into one of the confessional rooms and set up with a phone of the same disgusting orange as the paint. Sergeant Rund said he had fifteen minutes and left the room, closing the door behind him. That was a relief. Hearing ones hero explaining sheepishly to his mother that he was convicted of murder, probably wouldn't do a thing for Rund. It would be quite embarrassing to Gohan.

Working up his bravado, Gohan slowly dialed in his home phone number. "Hello," chimed his mother's voice, "This is the Son residence."

"Hi Mom."

"Gohan? Dear, what are you calling for? Do you need to stay later than we discussed?"

"Uh, not exactly, no."

"Well then what is it dear?"

"You know Mr. Pulaz, right?"

"That rich old American that has been all over the news lately? Of course. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, he was murdered last night and uh… Great Saiyaman is the prime suspect."

A moment of silence followed and then Chi Chi fairly shrieked in his ear, setting the war drums to their terrible music again. How long did it take for a hangover to be rid of, anyway? "Accused of murder? Oh, my poor boy! Where are you?"

"I'm calling form the PD. This is the phone call they allow."

"Oh no! Your all ready their? Do they REALLY think that you did this Gohan? How could they think anything like this out of my little boy? Are they Going to put you in jail? What about school tomorrow?"

"I, yes they're going to put me in jail. And no, not all of them believe me guilty. I think I need to ask you to call me in sick to school until whenever the trial for this is all over with."

Chi Chi gasped, and Gohan feared for a moment that she would faint on the other end of the phone line. "Trial? Oh dear Dende, this really is serious. Do you know who they're assigning to you as a lawyer? Or when the trial is?"

"They… they haven't set a trial date yet. As to the lawyer, I asked Videl if she would find me a good one. "

"Oh dear, Videl must be so upset about this. I contact her at once to see if I can help. I should call Bulma as well, I hate begging her for money, but attorney's are expensive."

Gohan was stunned, and couldn't help but half grin. "Wow Mom, you know quite a bit about this process, don't you?"

"Well things have changed a little since I studied this sort of thing. As the daughter of a man like Ox King, I needed to learn these things."

"Oh, of course." Rund rapped lightly on the door, signaling that Gohan had to wrap up the conversation. "Uh ,Mom, I have to go. My phone time is up."

"It is? Oh dear. Well, I'll look into this Gohan, and I'll bring your father by as soon as we can to come visit you. And you'll have to make up all of the homework you miss when this whole business is done with! Gohan, my sweet little boy, I love you."

"Thanks Mom. I love you too."

"You'll…," She sniffled, "You'll be all right there, Sweetie?"

"Yeah Mom, I'll make it. Tell Dad and Goten I love them. I'll miss you guys while I'm here…"

He heard his mother break down sobbing on the other end f the line. "We'll miss you too, baby!"

"Good bye, Mom, I'll see you soon then."

"Good bye, sweetheart." she sniffled and the line went dead with a click.

Gohan held the phone close to his heart for a moment and fought off the tears that wanted to come to his own eyes. This was no time to break down. Considering normally he would hate being called baby by his mother at this point, it was a comforting pet name. 

The door creaked open and Seargent Rund stepped in. "Saiyaman sir, I need to take you to the jail now. Don't worry, its just a short walk across the street."

Gohan set the phone down on the receiver and stood, offering his cuffed hands to Rund. "All right."

The sergeant took the chain between his cuffs and looked down at the floor. "Look, Great Saiyaman, even if no one else says it, we do appreciate your cooperation in this matter. After watching you throw cars around, I'm well aware that these hand cuffs would be nothing to stop you if you really didn't want to be here."

Gohan looked up at the man. He wasn't all that much taller that the half Saiyan, but he was a good deal older by the look of him. It was odd to hear that sort of respect out of one's elder. "I wouldn't go against any of you. I'm innocent, and the only way to prove that , I'm afraid, is to go along with our country's fine justice system."

Rund laughed and began guiding Gohan out the back door. "If only all of our suspects had your outlook, Mr. Saiyaman. This job would be so much less violent."

Great Saiyaman was guided across the street to a large brick building that housed both the Satan City courts, on the top two floors, and the Satan City Jail, in the sub floors. Gohan deftly removed his belt and watch at the metal detector, which were kindly returned by Sgt Rund once though. He was then guided to an elevator at the far end of the first floor. A guard stood their on duty and nodded to Rund as he guided his prisoner through the sliding doors.

"Saiyaman sir, I'm afraid that I can't be sure if you'll have any friends on the inside here. The Jail guards are a separate staff from the police force. They're a pretty inside group." The man scowled. "Then, if I had to be indoors with all of these criminals all of the time, I would probably be a surely, sunless guy too."

"That's all right, Sergeant. As you said before, I can take care of myself. But, thank you for your concern."

The doors slid open again, this time to the basement level and Rund guided Gohan to the guard who assigned cells. Saying a brief good bye, he left Gohan in the hands of the prison staff. The young man felt that weight in his stomach sink a little bit deeper.

The assigning guard was a big, burly woman. She looked as if she had just stepped out of the stone age. Were Gohan a normal man, he would have felt very intimidated. Despite her size and first appearance, she was a strangely detached person in that she was neither gentle or gruff in taking Saiyaman to his cell. Luckily for him, she felt no reason to issue one of the jail uniforms either. 

Pressing the button to the cell, the door slid open. The burly woman unlocked his cuffs, pushed him into the cell and closed the door with a swoosh. Saiyaman curled his hands about the bars and watched her walk away. A gruff clearing of a throat behind him startled Gohan out of his skin. Had he been paying attention, different Ki sensing skills would have told him he wasn't alone. They were now screaming at him. The presence of five beings stood or sat behind him.

Great Saiyaman slowly turned around. 

A giant of a man stood behind him. Gohan felt foolish, everyone in this city seemed to be taller than him when he wasn't feeling his best. He was getting bad vibes off of the giant and his four companions to say the least.

"Great Saiyaman," he boomed, "My name is Big Simon. Do you remember me? You put me in here. A long with my four buddies. I don't know why you're here and I don't care." Simon cracked his knuckles, "What I do know is, you ain't gonna make it out of here in one piece!"

Gohan swallowed. This was going to be a long night.

*****************

The wheels of the blue mini Van squealed as Bulma laid rubber out of Mr. Aka's parking lot. "That," she stated triumphantly, "is why cars with wheels can be better than air cars in town."

Videl once again had a solid grasp on the dash board chicken bar. "No kidding. That man was an insensitive prick. I hope he balls when he finds out he let the biggest case of the year slip through his fingers because of that remark."

Bulma grinned. "I would so love to be a fly on the wall when that happens."

They drove in silence for a bit. It was interrupted by the musical notes of Bulma's cell phone. She picked it up and Videl; silently listened in to her half of the conversation. "Bulma Briefs." she stated curtly.

The blue haired woman's face then changed quickly, along with her tone of voice. "Oh, hello Chi Chi Do you know that… Oh, Gohan called you? Yes, I know its horrible. … Oh, how do I know? Videl came over and asked me to help her find Gohan a lawyer right after she left the police station. … Yes, she's here with me… No we're in the car. We just left one Attorney's office, he was a prick. … You want to help us find a lawyer? I don't know Chi Chi… I, yes of course you should be involved, he is your son, but… You want to bring your family to Capsule Corps until this is done with? Well of course, we have plenty of space. I… wait for you? Chi Chi, we really must hurry. …Oh, your going to let Goku use his instant Transmission. O.K. then, we'll head back there. I'll see you in a few, Chi Chi, bye!"

Bulma had barely hung up the phone when Vegita leaned forward from the back seat. "Your going to put Kakkarot's family up at our place, woman?"

"Yes, Until this whole thing with Gohan is over with."

"What!?! Couldn't you just post bail on the boy or something? I don't want to put up with Kakkarot and his wench!"

Bulma turned and glowered at her lover. The mini van swerved dangerously and Videl feared she may not live to see Gohan through this. "Chi Chi is _NOT_ a wench, Vegita! She is a great woman and Goku is a great guy! And where I own Capsule Corporation, and pay the bills on _MY_ home, I can put anyone up there that I please!"

Grumbling, Vegita sat back. This round was lost, but there would be other opportunities. Bulma smiled, pleased with her victory. "Speaking of which, Videl, would you like to stay with us for a bit, until we get Gohan out of there?"

The girl shook her head. "I'd love to, but I don't think dad will go for it."

"Mr. Satan? Hah, give me three minutes on the phone with that man and he'll let you sleep naked in the same bed as Gohan."

Videl blushed a brilliant red, yet managed to thank Bulma. Gohan's friends and family sure were an odd lot, but even with all of the teasing, they were better than putting up with her own father most of the time. If she stayed at Capsule Corps, Bulma and Chi Chi would be the support she would need. Videl rested her chin on her hand and watched the city go by out the window. 'Hang in there, Gohan.' she thought.

*Author looks about* Can I ask you guys a favor? I haven't decided what the second genre for this story should be. I'm sure we all agree that it is foremost a mystery. For the favor, do you all think this would be a mystery/romance, mystery/humor, or mystery/drama? Just let me know in the review form. Thanks!


	6. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note:

Big thanks to you guys for the help. Majority rule says it's a Mystery/Romance. However, had I a third choice, Humor would definitely be in there. I can never write a straight faced fic. Ah, and I changed the rating to compensate for language. Now then, we were searching for a lawyer, correct? Read review, and most importantly, ENJOY!

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

While driving back to Capsule Corporation, Bulma took care of the phone call to Mr. Satan. As she had implied, it only took a few moments on the phone with him to convince the blowhard that it would be a good idea to let his daughter stay with the Briefs family. Passing the phone to Videl, she explained half of the situation to her father, that she needed to prepare for a trial date, and convinced him to let her out of school until the process was completed as well. 

That mission accomplished, Videl promised her father she would be by soon to pick up the amenities she would need, and clicked the cell phone shut. "Thanks a million, Bulma, Dad would never have let me out just like that on my own!"

"Not a problem," the older woman replied with a flip of her hair, "One thing I do know how to do is handle a stubborn man." and she smiled sweetly towards the back seat.

Videl couldn't help but smile as well at the growl that erupted from the backseat. Curiosity drove her to turn and look at Vegita. Much to her surprise, the man had already collected most of his composure and sat with nose high glowering at Bulma. This was a relationship, the young woman decided, that she wouldn't be able to enjoy very long.

In the same frighteningly short amount of time it had taken Bulma to cross town one way, she had them returned to the CC driveway. Safely as well, though Videl was afraid she may have left permanent dents in the grip of the chicken bar. As all three were exiting the van, that interesting swoosh sound that they all knew to well accompanied the entrance of the Son family into the front yard. 

Chi Chi dropped her bags and immediately went to hug Bulma. "Thank you again, Bulma! I just don't know what we would do with out your help."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Chi Chi. For all of the times you and your family have helped me, this is the least I can do."

The Son woman smiled at Bulma and then turned to her next target. "Videl dear, how are you holding up?"

For all that the young woman would have normally replied that she was fine or that Gohan was the one that needed sympathy, not her, Videl found she could not say those things. Something about the look on Chi Chi's face, the tone in her voice, and the way she opened her arms to let a wayward girl in, brought a tear to Videl's eye. She stepped forward into Chi Chi's open arms and cried on the older woman's shoulder. 'Maybe,' thought Videl, 'this is what it is like to have a mother.'

Chi Chi hugged the young woman tight, murmuring to her that it was all right to cry and that she should just continue until she felt better. Videl collected herself as fast as she could, after all, what would they all think of her now? Breaking down sobbing when things weren't honestly that bad was not a good way, in her mind, to make a good impression on your boyfriend's family. Not that he was her boyfriend, yet.

Pulling back, Videl offered Chi Chi a sheepish smile. "Thank you. I…"

"That's quite all right, dear. This has got to be a stressful experience for you. Now then, my boy said he asked you to find him a lawyer and Bulma said she is helping. I would like to help as well." The tone said she was not asking.

Bulma chose to take over the conversation then. "That's great, Chi Chi. Once you get your stuff put away, we'll get right at it."

"Are you kidding? I'm not taking the time to put my things away right now when my son's future is at stake! Goku will put the luggage in our room and we three are going to look for a decent lawyer to represent Gohan."

Nodding, Bulma agreed entirely, as did Videl. The women left the men behind and headed for Bulma's computer. An internet search would be required, it seemed. After a few moments, the blue haired woman had the lawyer search narrowed down to the Satan City area. "Now then," she typed as she talked, "what specifications do we want to put in for this lawyer? It seems we've got a city full to pick from."

Gohan's mother leaned down to look over Bulma's shoulder. "He must be strict, and to the point on a case. I don't like dawdlers."

Bulma nodded and typed as much into the search. Videl, who was already peering over her other shoulder spoke up. "Gohan just said that he wanted an honest lawyer."

Bulma managed the same flat look that Videl had on first hearing that. "An honest lawyer? Is there such a thing?"

The young woman shrugged. "I've never been taught as such., but it wouldn't hurt to type that in."

"All right, but even if the search comes up with something, we would have to trust that they are being honest on their bio when they say they're honest."

The search only took a couple of moments to run, Bulma after all had internet via satellite connection, and with those few specifications, a list of only three names remained. "Lets see," Bulma read, "Mr. Jeno, who seems to have a wonderful reputation for winning; Mr. Salta, who doesn't hold up so well in court, it seems; and a Miss Sarah Sweena, who has only won one court case in her entire five year career. May I suggest, that Miss Sweena be our last resort?"

Chi Chi sniffed, "I should say so! My boy deserves better odds than that!"

Finding that it was all ready seven by the time they had finished printing out the information that was needed, it was grudgingly decided that further exploits into the business world would have to wait until morning. Videl flew home and picked up her stuff, saying hello and goodbye to her father as fast as she could, and flew back to Capsule Corps. She did not sleep well, part of her wishing she had that warm bed she had had the night before. That thought made Videl giggle into her pillow, and chased her into dream land.

The next morning they were all up bright and early, including all of the kids (the Briefs children had been returned late the night before) and both of the Saiyans. However, most of the family was only up before seven in the morning because of the scents wafting from the kitchen. Chi Chi had taken over and was directing Bulma and Videl about as though she were a master chef. Any that ate the results of her direction, would be inclined to believe she was, at that.

None of the business offices would be open until eight, so after serving and eating breakfast, Videl took Chi Chi aside to ask a special favor. "Umm, Chi Chi? This may sound odd, but will you help me bake a cake before we go?"

"I certainly can, why?"

"Well, I'd like to visit Gohan today. I'll be able to get in because of the status Daddy holds in the city. Any way, I have a feeling they don't serve much in the way of meals in jail, and thought a cake may hit the spot." Videl concluded.

"You'll be able to get in? Are you saying that… that I can't visit him?"

"Well, you will, just not freely. They set up visiting hours, typically. I'll ask them about it when I bring Gohan the cake, all right?"

Chi Chi sighed and nodded. "That will be fine. Now then, lets bake a cake."

The baking didn't take long and the women put it on a wire rack to cool while they were away. Carefully stowing the rack so that none of the Saiyans and/or half Saiyans would find and partake of it. And then they were on their way, with Bulma behind the wheel of her white mini van, to visit Mr. Jeno. 

The three women went through a very similar experience with Mr. Jeno's secretary that Bulma and Videl had with Mr. Aka's. However, once again they were permitted to enter the office Via Bulma's name and notoriety. All took a seat and waited patiently while Mr. Jeno finished up a phone call with a client.

Videl took the opportunity to look around. She felt a bit out of place to say the least. The carpeting was of a lush mauve and and two inches thick. Your feet sank into it. And thee room itself was huge, with Mr. Jeno's large red oak desk against the outside wall. Behind that desk was a gigantic tapestry of red and black, with a white swastika smack in the middle. The sight of the thing made Videl want to crawl into her seat.

Apparently, it made Bulma nervous as well. She had to swallow twice before finally managing to ask the man after if he would take the case. "I'm afraid I cannot, Miss Briefs. I will only take on clients of the Arian race, blonde with blue eyes. Great Saiyaman, is of a lesser breed. Good day."

It took them a moment to gather their wits and exit the room. One more option slashed.

******************

Gohan sat idly starring at his boots. It wasn't really fair. He hadn't started the fight, even if he did finish it. Why was he the one punished, thrown into solitary? Gohan snorted. Not that he was upset to be alone instead of with those companions of his. He hoped they enjoyed their bruises. Simon should have ended up with a real pretty black eye. Alone wasn't the punishment. The no food for twenty-four hours however, that was killer. 

The half Saiyan's stomach growled in response to his thoughts. The thing was way passed soothing into silence. It had a mind of its own, and Stomach knew that it hadn't had a real meal since Saturday morning. This was Monday evening. Now it howled at the transgression.

Stomach didn't stop at just noise however. It made its displeasure known in other ways. The organ twisted and pulled and sucked at Gohan's insides. At least, that was the feeling he got. He was also positive that the stomach was, as he thought, becoming real up close and personal with his backbone.

Gohan shook his head and rubbed at his eyes beneath the glasses. Thinking on food, did not make the situation any better. He needed another topic. Something to distract his mind, even with the stomach in control. He began thinking of the latest fantasy series that he had read. The author hadn't completed it yet, and Gohan wondered as to where the story would be taken. Probably to that country that served apple crisp. And cherry desert cakes.

A snarl from beneath his belt suggested that thinking of a book hadn't done it. The demi-Saiyan considered again. Allowing his mind the freedom to drift, he waited for it to land on a duly interesting topic. The only thing that came to mind was Videl. She was very beautiful, with dazzling blue eyes. There was something new with her everyday as well. Never a dull moment around Videl. She was also a refreshing mental challenge. 

All though, Gohan considered, he probably wasn't as much of a challenge for her. Videl had a whip crack mind, she could register and conclude something before you had finished your sentence. Or, before Gohan could. In a move not unlike his brother's, Gohan began twitching his feet back and forth and starred through them. He couldn't think of any reason why she would ever return his interest. 

After all, what did he have to offer in a relationship beside the wonderful Satan Videl.

Gohan closed his eyes and leaned back against the cold stone wall. The narrow bench/bunk on which he sat creaked. He had nothing to offer, really. He was not rich, and would have no way to support her in the way to which she was accustomed. He really couldn't cook to speak of. He could clean. But, who would be interested in a guy just because he can clean?

Laughing, Gohan decided he must be half mad with hunger to be going off topic so far. Or to be laughing to himself for that matter. Which made him laugh harder. Nothing in that barren little solitary cell was really funny, but Gohan had himself gasping for breath. 

And that was when the door creaked open.

Halting mid laugh, Gohan had to will himself to close his mouth. As Videl and the guard peeked in, looking as if he had lost his little mind, the demi-Saiyan felt very dumb. Giving a sheepish giggle, he waved a little at them. "Uh, Hi."

Videl raised her eyebrows. "Hi yourself!"

The guard finally pulled the solid metal door all the way open. Thus reveling the big cake that Videl carried. Chocolate, with vanilla icing. She stepped into the tiny cell and the guard closed and locked the door behind her. "Don't drool to much, Great Saiyaman."

Gohan grinned, "I'll try not to. Videl, how did you convince them to let you back here?"

"Convince? Please Gohan, I'm the daughter of the world's champion and savior," she winked, "I get special privileges. I should be asking you how you got put into solitary, Mr. Goody-two-shoes."

"My companions and I had a disagreement. I ah, is this for me?" he pointed hopefully towards the cake.

"Yes," Videl smiled and handed him a plastic fork, "I made it with your mother. I thought you might be hungry…"

Videl dropped off her sentence as she watched the cake fairly disappear right before her eyes. The appetite in Gohan's family still amazed her. Someday, she would have to ask if there was any reason why they had that ability. Dessert gone, Great Saiyaman wiped his mouth and sighed with a smile. "That was delicious, Videl. Thank you! I hadn't had anything to eat since that half a bowl of Special K yesterday morning. Dende, I could kiss you!"

Suddenly realizing what exactly he had said, Gohan looked down feeling that familiar heat rising in his cheeks. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Videl spoke up again. "Your ah, welcome. Look, I came by to tell you how the lawyer search is going."

"All right, and?"

"And…. We think we've found one. After several that were straight up jerks."

"You think…"

"Well, OK, we have found one. It's just that, well…."

"Well what?"

"Well, she meets all of the specifications, especially yours Gohan."

Gohan nodded, "That's good, right?"

"Ah…" Videl squinched her nose, "not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

"I mean that she is the only honest lawyer in this whole damned city, and… she's only won one case in her career. We had to convince her to take the case, Gohan. She doesn't work in law anymore, for good reason too."

"But, she _is_ honest."

"Yes. She seems really nice too. She also has no interest in fame or glory. She just knows your reputation and wants to keep the city's protector clean."

Gohan leaned back with a smile. "Perfect then. I knew I could trust you."

Videl found herself boosted by the compliment, but the boost didn't last for long. She opened the paper that Gohan had ignored her bringing in. The front page story was of course Mr. Pulaz's murder. She handed it to Gohan. "Skim this."

He gave her a pensive look, but did as told. The story was frighteningly well informed. As he read, found that it was all ready known that Great Saiyaman was accused of the crime. He realized that if the newspapers had it, so did the TV stations. Everyone had to know by now. He closed his eyes and took off his glasses. "Oh dear Dende…."

He sensed Videl sit down beside him, her arm went around his shoulders and she pulled Gohan to her. "It's not as bad as that story sounds Gohan, I didn't mean it as a scare or anything. There are a lot of people out there rooting for Saiyaman, un like the police station. Actually, I had to walk through a picket line to get into the building. Most of the citizens believe you innocent."

Gohan looked up at her, his eyes unshielded, and Videl saw all the pain in them for the first time since Sunday. This whole thing was harder on Gohan than he would ever openly admit. "Thanks, Videl. You do always know the right thing to say to a guy, don't you?"

Videl wore a tiny smile. "For as far as you need to know Gohan, yes."

"Oh sure," Gohan slid his glasses back on, "be all enigmatic on me."

The young woman grinned and picked up the cake plate, she stood and looked at Gohan thoughtfully. "The guars says their going to leave you in here until the trial. Don't go to insane on me, all right? And, your parents should be visiting tomorrow. So… Great Saiyaman will have to admit to parents. But… I gotta go. I'll see you later."

Videl bent slightly and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Gohan was o stunned to reply before the door closed behind her. Recovering, Gohan tenderly touched the kiss, he could still feel her lips on his cheek. He also looked down, she had left the paper. A large picture of Saiyaman holding up the victory sign smiled back at him from the front page. 

The article… **Could Our Hero be a Killer in Disguise?**


	7. Trial Date

For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note:

*Grins* to set a few minds at ease, after my last few escapades in the writing arena, my muse had the bright idea to come up with an outline for this story. There shouldn't be too many fears about my finishing this one. Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Read, enjoy, and keep up with the fantastic comments!

****

Trial Date

The paper rattled as Gohan flipped the page. Sitting in a small, featureless room left very few options as to what entertainment was. And, even though the front page was depressing, there were other, more uplifting stories to be read. Like the interesting article on the American comic book hero, Superman. The character always did amuse the young man, for obvious reasons.

Of course, there was also the comic section. If that wasn't uplifting, he didn't know what was. Gohan took another drink of his bottled water. The food restriction had been lifted and he had received dinner later after Videl left. If the portions the jail served could be called a meal. The Garfield comic related to his food dilemma quite well. 

It had been so wonderful that Videl had brought that cake. At least for an hour or two yesterday, he felt some semblance of full. Not now though. Perhaps if he were a normal human, the breakfast of a small egg patty, a single piece of toast, a hash round triangle, and a one cup portion of orange juice, would have done something for him. Gohan considered. No, that wouldn't even satisfy a normal teenage male. Let alone a demi-Saiyan. He silently damned his Saiyan side, again.

The young man was aware that it was Tuesday morning, after all, he had received breakfast. Other than the meal though, Gohan had his watch to tell him the time of day. No windows in this room to stare longingly out of. Only a small sliding door built into the cell door to allow his food in and trays out. 

The guards seemed to have a fear of him escaping too. Granted, Gohan was aware he could escape right from this room, but they weren't. He was being treated like dirt as a result, and he knew it. Every other inmate was allowed a shower every other day. The typically sanitary Son Gohan, was not best pleased to have gone three full days with out shower. 

Not that he really stunk or anything. Yet. Another result of being locked down was that Saiyaman was not allowed any exercise period. None. Aside from whatever activities he could manage in the nine foot by six foot cell. And those activities were hindered by the little metal toilet and sink, and the bunk. At least the sink offered some sort of sanitation.

The exorcise topic came right back around to the food dilemma. He really didn't want to perform too many activities during a food shortage. Something would have to give. But Gohan couldn't just sit still either. So he fidgeted. He rattled the paper more than was absolutely necessary. He scuffed his feet on the floor. And the young man spent a lot of time changing positions. All of which still burned energy.

Videl had said his parents were coming to visit today. Even with the word being out that Great Saiyaman had parents, it would be worth it. After all, they lived way out there. No one in the city would really recognize the Sons. Gohan was in desperate need of some contact with his parents. Mother, specifically. She always knew how to make things at least a little better in a nasty situation.

And this situation really sucked.

*************************

Miss Sarah Sweena was a delicate woman who would have been quite beautiful were in not for the large, thick, glasses and the librarian style of dress. Despite these things, she had a presence in the room that one could not miss. Despite her record, Videl was quite impressed with the woman. 

Mr. Satan's daughter and the president of Capsule Corporation were the only two sitting in with Miss Sweena this morning. Chi Chi had taken Goku and were off to visit their son. Bulma had left Vegita at home to watch the children. That concept on it own was way too amusing. With the Son woman gone, they were allowed a little freer speech with the attorney.

Sarah steeped her hands in front of her face and began the conversation again. "So, what we know is that the prosecutor's witness, a Mr. Laus, says he saw Great Saiyaman enter the building at 12:15 Sunday morning. They have no solid proof, no pictures, no shred of cloth. Only a witness. That is what my papers say."

Bulma nodded, "Yes, actually, that's more than we had been told, but yes."

Sarah adjusted her glasses. "And what do we have to prove he was not there? Besides Miss Videl's word."

Videl shifted uncomfortably. Gohan had been right, they did have witnesses, and they were in fact witnesses to Great Saiyaman being around. Of course, Gohan hadn't remembered prancing about in that ridiculous costume singing at the top of his lungs. Probably a good thing. "I uh… we have witnesses to Saiyaman being some place else that evening, including me."

Of course, they were witnesses Videl had had some vague hope that Chi Chi would never have to find out about. Gohan would never be able to leave his house again, but he wouldn't be in jail. Miss Sweena raised her eyebrows. "Go on."

"Well, he showed up at a party we were at on Saturday night…"

Sarah stood and placed her hands on the desk leaning forward. "He showed up at a party? He was there the whole night?"

"Ah, yes. I picked him up there to bring to the PD when we heard the news, actually."

"Why didn't you tell me this information before? This is fantastic!"

Videl shifted again, "Well… uh…"

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "This isn't as good of news as I'm hoping for, is it?"

"No, its not. The party was sort of an underage drinking party…"

The lawyer leaned back and closed her eyes. "Let me guess, everyone there was drunk."

"Well, no. I wasn't drunk. I had a bottle of wine cooler, that was it. But, that still won't fly well with the court, I know."

"No, it won't. However, this is still better than nothing. If you'll just write down the names and numbers of the people who saw Great Saiyaman there, I'll call them and see if I can get them in here tomorrow, say nine-ish. You guys of course, should come then as well if at all possible."

Videl took the offered pen and paper and did as asked. Bulma responded to the woman with a smile. "Nine tomorrow morning, no problem. Thank you, Miss Sweena."

Handing the names and numbers back, Videl and Bulma stood. "No, thank you. If we are lucky, we may just have a chance of getting Great Saiyaman out of this mire yet." and she escorted them to the door.

On the way back down to the parking lot, Bulma couldn't restrain her curiosity. "Videl, I know Gohan was at that party and all, but isn't it lying to say Saiyaman was there?"

"No, it's not. Gohan was a really funny drunk for a couple of hours. He hit the button at one point and out popped the Saiyaman outfit. So… in that respect, Great Saiyaman _was_ there."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "That's not good. Then anyone at that party would know his secret identity!"

Smiling, Videl replied. "Actually, only two people besides me saw it. Sharpner and Erasa, who knew all ready. The other two guys there had all ready passed out. So, Sharpner and Erasa are the ones that are going to get a phone call today."

"Really. OK then." Bulma considered for a moment before getting a truly devious expression on her face. "So, what exactly did Great Saiyaman do that night?"

Videl grinned and proceeded to tell Bulma of that night's entertainment. Laughter followed the two woman into Bulma's lovely white van.

**********************

Goku and Chi Chi sat on the far end of the table in the tiny room. The place had two doors, both solid metal, a table, and four chairs. That was it. The whole thing grated on Chi Chi, her son didn't deserve any such placement as this!

The door they faced opened slowly and a guard walked Saiyaman in. The guard then stepped out with a quick reminder to both parties to knock on the door when they were finished. Chi Chi stared at her boy for a long moment. He looked disheveled, tired. And those guards had him handcuffed!

Dredging up a smile, Gohan was the first to break the ice. "Hi Mom, Dad."

That was all it took for the mother to launch herself at her son. Chi Chi pulled her eldest tightly into her arms. He made an effort to return the gesture, but was blocked by the rattle of his cuffs. The boy gave up with a sigh and leaned into her embrace. Chi Chi allowed him that comfort for a moment before pulling back and gingerly touching the metal about his wrists. "They could have at least taken these evil things off of you to visit your parents."

Gohan shook his head and pulled off his glasses. "The rules say the cuffs have to stay on for visiting. After all, a criminal could turn on any one, even his own parents."

Chi Chi grabbed her son by the shoulders and gave him a solid shake. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, Son Gohan! You are not a criminal no matter what these rotten police and jail guards say!"

And Gohan smiled again, a sad smile Chi Chi realized. "I know, Mom. Thank you," he looked at his father to involve him in the next statement. "Thank you both for coming to visit me."

"Oh, Gohan, my baby boy, they couldn't hold me off if they wanted too! How are they treating you Sweet heart? Are they feeding you well enough? You seem a little thin."

"It's all right. They pretty much leave me alone. I get breakfast lunch and dinner on schedule everyday."

Chi Chi noted how Gohan had carefully skirted each of her questions. This time, she would let it go. Chi Chi had to grudgingly admit that those were not the important issues of their visit anyway. "Videl told you that we found a lawyer, right?"

"Yes, Sarah Sweena."

"Oh good. Bulma and Videl are talking to her right now. They set a Trial date."

Gohan looked up, "They did?"

Goku stepped into the conversation then. "Yup, its on Friday."

"This Friday?" Gohan was obviously confused, "So soon? I've always heard it takes months for things like that to go through."

The father nodded. "Yup, so soon."

Chi Chi picked up to explain it further. Gohan had always been a detail oriented boy. "It seems that with two big names involved, the court decided that sitting on this for too long would be explosive. The soonest they could schedule a trial date four was Friday, so that's when its set."

Gohan visibly brightened. "That's wonderful news!"

Chi Chi bit her cheek. That little piece of news made him so happy. Then, what exactly was this place doing to him? She hadn't lied, in the hug she had found him to be to thin. And his eyes were so sad. She felt as if she were looking into her son's eyes when he was ten again. That was not a pleasing comparison.

To think that two days in this wretched place could induce a similar sort of depression that the entire fight with Cell and loosing his father had done. It was taking a step backwards for Gohan. Chi Chi felt tears begin to well up at the corners of her eyes. She pulled her son back into an embrace and kissed him gently on the forehead. "We love you, baby, you just remember that in this place. We love you. We are doing everything we can to help you."

"Thanks, Mom. I needed that. I love you too."

Chi Chi then pulled back and hurriedly knocked on the door to exit. She was going to break down crying, and that was the last thing Gohan needed. She remembered the effect that had had on him after Cell. When she had found out that Gohan could hear her crying at night… Chi Chi shuddered and began sobbing outside the door. 

Chi Chi felt her husbands warm arms encircle her then and looked up into his warm, beautiful face. This wasn't the same as Cell. This was just a few morons accusing her son of murder. She had to stay strong, for her boy.

*********************

"I don't know Goten, what if your brother really did kill that fat guy."

Goten pouted. "Come on Trunks! You know Gohan would never ever murder anyone!"

"All the news people seem to think he's guilty. Its all over the TV."

"Momma says you can't always believe what you see on TV. And my brother wouldn't ever do that!"

"All right, whatever. Just serve the friggin' birdie."

Goten through the little white shuttlecock into the air and whacked it as hard as he could at Trunks. How dare he even suspect that Gohan could a killed that guy. Great Saiyaman was Goten's hero, even if that was only because Saiyaman was his older brother. To have his beat friend say such things…

"So, if Gohan didn't do it Goten, tell me who did."

The little boy drew his eyebrows together. "I don't know."

Trunks nodded. "Maybe that Blow hard Mr. Satan did it."

"Why would he wanna kill the fat guy?"

"Maybe he wanted money or something. Whatever."

"But, Mr. Satan is rich. He's got a real big house, like yours."

"Well, he doesn't like your brother, maybe he killed the guy to have Gohan take the fall."

"I guess," Goten returned the birdie over the net, "But I don't think Mr. Satan did it Trunks. He's all talk."

Trunks swung at the white projectile and missed with an oath. He picked it up and served it back. "I _know_ that, Goten, but _someone_ killed the guy. And your brother's getting the heat for it."

"Yeah. I wish he would be here. I miss him."

"Come on, its not like he died. You'll see him again."

"I guess."

Vegita stood in the shadow of the building watching the badminton game, listening, considering. The brats had a point. One that he would have to keep in mind.


	8. Sharpner's Trick

For disclaimer, seek ye the first chapter.

****

Author's Note:

How's about this for updates guys? Two in one day! (Saying FF.net will let me on this time…*Grumbles*) At any rate, Your comments have been a wonderful pusher for this lazy author. And I swear I'm going to thank you until I'm blue in the face! Or, maybe not that much ^_^() Now then, what does Sharpner here have up his sleeve? Read, review, and ENJOY!

****

Sharpner's Trick

He would have preferred it to be dark. But it wasn't. The room was quazi dark. It should have been pitch black. But some intelligent person beyond him had installed a non-removable nightlight. Gohan flopped onto his stomach. Actually the light wasn't the problem. It was the bloody bunk. OK, honestly it wasn't that either. It was him.

To put it bluntly, Gohan was afraid to go to sleep. With sleep came nightmares. Especially here. The way a person was treated when imprisoned, one started to feel depression in short order. With nightmares came waking up. That wasn't bad. But for a guard to walk in a Great Saiyaman screaming in his sleep…. How does one explain that? 

Not to mention that nightmares generally induced sweating. Gohan really wanted a shower. More than that, he wanted a real meal. A hearty, filling, meal. A tasty, delicious, homemade supper. And more than that, he wanted terribly to sleep. Besides the weird little cat naps he had managed to get in. To really sleep. In a soft bed with Videl's warm body beside him…

Gohan blinked and sat up. Where had _that_ come from? One night drunk with Videl sleeping on top of him and his subconscious suddenly had very strange ideas it was coming up with. Of course, the ideas weren't necessarily _bad_…. The demi-Saiyan pinched himself. This was no way for a decent young man to think! His mother would have a coronary on the spot!

The young man lay back down on his back and closed his eyes. He very much so hoped that the jury would find him innocent. Gohan needed to talk to Videl. The more time he spent in this rotting hole, the more he realized that he wanted Videl as more than a friend. And despite the things he lacked in a relationship, he hoped that maybe she would go for him too.

It took Gohan a moment, but he figured out that there was someone standing above him. His Ki senses told him as much, as well as who it was. Piccolo. Gohan, whose glasses were all ready removed for the evening, opened his eyes and greeted his mentor with a smile. "Hi , Mr. Piccolo!"

The Namek nodded, but did not return the greeting. Gohan sat up. "What are you doing here?"

Piccolo grunted. "You were to train with me this afternoon. When you did not show up, I became curious."

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo."

"Hn. I would not panic about it, were I you. For what reason has the human populace chosen to put you in this place?"

Gohan slouched with a sigh. "I've been… well no. Great Saiyaman has been accused of murder. Suspected murderers need to be locked up."

"Murder? You would not commit such an act."

"No, I wouldn't, but apparently a lot of people think I would."

The Namek leaned back against the wall. "Tell them you are innocent of this deed and that they need to find the real culprit."

The half Saiyan shook his head. "I wish it were that simple Mr. Piccolo. The majority of the police force thinks I am guilty, so… they are not even looking for the real killer, I've been told. At least, not seriously."

"Then, if you know you are innocent," Piccolo stated, "Why is that you have allowed yourself to be held like a rabid beast in this place? For how long?"

"For three days. And until the trial on Friday. I want Great Saiyaman to be proven innocent. The only way to do that, is to use their methods. Including staying in here until the trial."

Piccolo snorted. "You do of course realize that is the logic of a mad man."

Gohan grinned. "I beginning to, yes. But I'm half way there and refuse to back out now."

"You always have been too stubborn for your own good. If these police officers can not see fit to assist in finding the real culprit, perhaps I should."

The demi-Saiyan blinked. "You would do that? Go out and search for the real murderer?"

"I can not decently keep track of my pupil's continued training while he is in here. Until you are allowed free again, I see that training will not even be a possibility. It is, therefore, of the utmost importance that we find the real criminal and remove you from this place."

Gohan wore a small, secretive smile. Piccolo was going through a lot of effort to cover what they both knew. The Namek would do anything for his friend, including poking around to find a murderer. It also gave Piccolo something to do. Not that he would ever verbally admit to those reasons. Gohan stood and wrapped his arms about the Namek in a tight hug., just restraining a childlike giggle when he stiffened. "Thank you, Mr. Piccolo."

As if just realizing they were alone in the little room, Piccolo relaxed a bit and returned his pupil's hug. He was also the first to break from it. "I will leave you now, Gohan." and quietly, "You are, all right in here?"

"It's not like home, and I miss all of my friends, "Gohan looked significantly at Piccolo, "but I can make it. I've got a lot of people on the outside helping me, after all!"

The Namek snorted again, and with a flourish of his cape abruptly vanished. That was a trick that only the Namek seemed to know, along with knowing how to blow out every camera in a stadium. That was Mr. Piccolo for you though, always full of surprises.

His spirits much lifted by the visit, Gohan laid back down and tried to sleep again. This time, with more success.

******************

Erasa gasped loudly. "Murder? They think that Great Saiyaman committed murder?"

They sat in Miss Sweena's office, preparing to discuss what they had seen Saturday evening. Sharpner rolled his eyes. "Erasa, have you been living under a rock for the last couple of days? This has been all over the news."

"It has been? Oh…"

"You'd know that if you would bother coming to school."

"Hey, I've been sick! With…. the flu."

Chi Chi was once again conspicuously missing from the group. Bulma had sent her off on some tedious little mission. Neither Videl nor the blue haired woman truly wanted to deal with Chi Chi when she discovered this whole thing had begun at a drinking party. They would hold off that bit of news until the very last moment if at all possible.

Miss Sweena took over the conversation again. "I do not care weather you were at school or not lately, it is not my concern. We are here for Great Saiyaman's case."

The tone in her voice drew everyone's attention. "Good," smiled Sarah, "Now, I plan to ring every piece of information that I can out of you, if it kills one of us."

The group nodded their agreement. "Now then, is it true, Mr. Sharpner, Miss Erasa, that you were at a party on Saturday evening?"

The two heads bobbed in unison. "Good. Is it also true that Great Saiyaman was there at some point during the evening."

Suddenly seeing where this was going, Erasa smiled. "Yes…"

Sarah looked up at that, but let it slide to continue her questioning. "Uh huh. And at what time exactly would you say that Great Saiyaman showed up at this party?"

Sharpner considered. "About eleven Saturday evening."

Videl and Erasa nodded in agreement. "Eleven. And when did he leave?"

Videl crossed her fingers and hoped that Erasa and Sharpner would catch on to her game. She hadn't had the chance to talk to them before coming into the lawyer's office that morning. When Sharpner responded that Saiyaman had left with Videl at 1:15 Sunday afternoon, she sent a silent thanks to Dende.

Miss Sweena looked at the faces in the room. "Do you all agree with that time frame?"

Videl nodded, Erasa just squinched her nose. Sarah saw the hesitation. "Erasa, how about you?"

Beginning to panic, Videl decided that were Erasa to say the wrong thing, she would strangle the blonde herself. "Well, I don't really know when he left. I was kinda in the restroom then. I know it was way after that time when that other guy says he saw Great Saiyaman."

The young Miss Satan sent a second thanks to Dende. Sharpner spoke up again. "So, does that help?"

Sarah shook her head. "Only the slightest fraction, if what else I've been told is true."

"What's that?" asked Erasa.

"That all of you were also drunk at the time. The only benefit I have from you is that three of you saw the same thing. Drunk or not, that may stand up for something in court."

All three teens looked down at their feet. Sharpner shifted slightly and half made to raise his hand to ask a question, as if to a teacher, before correcting himself. "Would a picture help at all?"

All eyes in the room shifted to the blonde male. He squirmed. "What?"

Videl made her voice very calm and very exact. "You have a picture of Great Saiyaman?"

"Yes…."

"From Saturday night?"

"Yes… It's dated as well, if that helps."

Abruptly Videl was out of her seat, hands around Sharpner's throat throttling him. "What do you MEAN you have a picture and never bothered to say anything!"

Sharpner tried to answer, but choked instead. "You've known about Great Saiyaman being accused of murder since Monday, and you've just sat there on a piece of evidence like this!"

And then three sets of hands were pulling at her. Bulma, Erasa, and Sarah each trying to get her off of Sharpner, whose face was positively as red as a tomato. Lack of oxygen, said the logical part of her mind. That same part of her mind suggested that perhaps she should let him breath, or else another big name murder trial would be coming up soon.

Videl stepped back from the unfortunate man and pulled free from the three women who held her. Stalking off to a corner, she glowered at Sharpner. They allowed the boy a chance to recover before Sarah continued. "Sharpner, do you have this picture with you?"

Shying away form the glare in the corner, Sharpner nodded. "Yeah, its in my back pocket."

Miss Sweena smiled gently, "Could you pull it out for me?"

Looking cautiously at Videl, Sharpner moved slowly to do so. Holding it between to fingers, he handed it to Sarah. The woman's sweet smile promptly feel into an aghast stare. "You never said you guys got Great Saiyaman drunk as well!"

Videl's curiosity got the better of her, and she slunk around behind Miss Sweena to look at the picture as well. And very nearly cracked up laughing. It was Great Saiyaman all right, up on a table with a lamp shade in one hand and singing into a spoon. A drunken flush darkened his cheeks. 

Erasa did break down into a giggling fit when she saw it, and Bulma laughed openly. Even Miss Sweena couldn't help but grin after a moment. Despite the amusement of the situation, the picture was indeed dated by the camera at the bottom. Sunday, March third, 12:16 AM.

Sharpner was the one glowering then, as he looked at Videl. "That's why I was sitting on that Videl, literally. I have enough respect for Saiyaman to not want to humiliate him that way if I didn't have to."

Miss Sweena's grin turned into a triumphant smile. "I don't care how much this will damage our hero's pride, it very nearly guarantees us a win in court! Between this picture and you three testifying, I think we'll have this wrapped up."

Every one in the room caught on to Sarah's excitement and cheered for the up coming court date. Videl shook her head. Gohan may hate her for this one later, but he would be out of prison to do it. Now all they needed to do was wait.

*Looks about* Forgive me, I found this quote, and enjoyed it so much I just had to share it.

"The Man who invented the eraser had the human race pretty well sized up." - Annonymous


	9. Vegeta -PI-

Ye who requires a disclaimer, check chapter one.

Author's Note:

Wow, you guys have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter! *Snorts* OK, maybe the amusement is just mine. Anyway, I did say I was going to thank you all till I turned blue, right? Well. Thank you! *Offers her fun commentors kisses and mini Hayseeds for their time* Now then, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.

Vegita -PI-

"Woman, is it absolutely necessary to allow the Son family to continue staying here? We know when the bloody trial is!" Vegita blurted.

"Yes, Vegita, it is absolutely necessary! They can stay here all the way through the trial!"

The Saiyan prince's eyes narrowed. "They leave when this whole law business is done."

Bulma leaned forward daringly into his personal bubble. "They leave, Vegita, when they are ready to. In fact, you know what? I'm going to insist that they stay until the REAL culprit is found. Gee Vegita, that could take _months_."

Vegita snarled. The woman had returned but five minutes before and she was all ready getting in a tizzy with him. He didn't care that she was angry, her problem, not his. What mattered, was this rotten threat of keeping the Son's around! If he had to put up with Kakkorot in his house for one more fucking day…! "You do, Woman, and I'll…"

"Ah ah, Vegita. An old Indian proverb covers this. 'Man who fight all day, get no peace at night!'"

"I've got a better one. WOMAN who fight all day get no piece at night!"

Bulma's hands went to her hips. "I can deal with that, o' mighty Prince. You're the one that would be sleeping downstairs on the couch!"

Vegita began to lean forward, really getting into the argument, when an idea stuck him. He stepped back with a devilish grin. "After the killer is found, they leave."

The blue haired woman stopped, startled by the shift in conversation. "Yes."

The little Saiyan continued his grin. "Perfect."

He then turned and began walking out of the Capsule Corps kitchen. Bulma shook herself of the shocked stupor. "Where the hell are you going?"

With out turning, the Saiyan prince replied, "To find a killer." and continued on out of the building.

Bulma followed. "Your going to try to find the guy? Vegita, you don't know the first thing about detective work! You can't find out everything you need to know just by threatening people!"

Vegita snorted. "Maybe _you _can't. I just have to threaten the right people."

"Vegita, I swear if whatever you do interferes with Gohan's trial..!"

"Fah, the brat's trial will go fine. But if you want to keep the Son family here until you have a murderer, then I will get you a murderer. He'll be hog tied with a pink ribbon and on your doorstep!"

He then took off with out allowing the woman another word. Vegita could almost feel the horns popping out of his head. If the bloody woman wanted to play games, than he would play games. He would BEAT her at her own game! That would be the most decisive and uplifting win of all. He _would_ have the last laugh _this _time.

As the Saiyan Prince flew along contemplating a victory he did not yet have, it occurred to him that their may be a slight hitch in this whole scenario. He had no idea as to where he should start. Well, as he had told the woman, one just needed to threaten the right people. Vegita stopped in mid air above Satan City and looked around thoughtfully. Who to threaten?

The press? They always served as cheap entertainment when they got too close. They usually knew any and all information relating to things like this. No, Vegita decided, they were also far to annoying and intrusive. He didn't want to put up with it.

A moment more of thought and an idea came to him. The cops. They made Kakkorot look intelligent between the lot of them, but they would have the facts Vegita needed. Grin returning, he took off towards the cop shop. They were entirely to easy to scare into submission as well. Positively perfect.

The Saiyan prince landed on the PD steps, his Saiyan fashioned boots not making a sound. He climbed the steps chest out and head high, completely ignoring all the gawkers that he had landed amongst. They were not his problem or his goal. Upon entering the building, Vegita looked about for the first uniformed human he could find. 

Behind a front counter of some sort stood a one of these men, apparently arguing with a Hooker. Vegita didn't care, his business was, of course, far more important. He strode to the desk , reached over, and grabbed the officer by the lapels of his shirt pulling him down to eye level. His tag said something about Hernandez, or some sort. "Tell me who to talk to for information about the Pulaz killing!"

The weak human went white and looked shaken to the core. Vegita would have smirked, would it not have ruined the appearance he was after. "I… I.. Sir.. We can't just give out information to anyone who…"

Vegita growled deep in his throat. The man's lip quivered and he whimpered, "That old guy, third desk in. Sergeant Rund, he can tell you everything you need to know."

The Saiyan shoved Hernadez back so hard that he hit the wall behind with a solid thud, and then walked back to the appointed desk. Placing both ands on the wooden surface, Vegita leaned forward and sneered at the startled officer. "Tell me all that you know about the Pulaz killing."

The guy, Rund, had recovered quickly enough and much to Vegita's frustration looked calmly back at him. "I don't go just handing out my hard work to any one who walks in you know. Give me a reason."

A muscle in the Saiyan's cheek twitched as he effected to keep some semblance of calm. All of the officers were supposed to just roll over like good puppies, not question him! "I do not see why I should give _you_ a reason."

"No reason, no info, buddy."

Vegita snarled and hit the desk hard. "You are convicting the wrong man of this act. I am trying to find the murderer you fools obviously missed! To do that, I need information!"

Rund smiled then, and gestured to a chair. "Have a seat. Hernandez sent you over here, didn't he? That guy must still be holding a grudge. My name is Tano Rund, what may I call you, sir?"

The Saiyan prince did not move from his position. "Vegita." All though 'my lord' would have been better.

Noting the lack of movement, and the lack of last name, Rund continued any way. "Are you friends with Great Saiyaman, then?"

Vegita grumbled his response. "Something along those lines."

"I see. Well, to tell the truth, I agree with you whole heartedly. Great Saiyaman is innocent. Unfortunately, we don't have much to go on. We have one witness to say the he saw Saiyaman entering the building at the time of the murder. Which normally would be all right and chipper. However, the cameras in and around Mr. Pulaz's room never picked up a thing. Now, I know Saiyaman can move quick, but the camera's would have picked up _something_."

Interested, Vegita took the chair and nodded for the man to continue. "Looking into the crime scene further, I found some papers in Mr. Pulaz's desk. They hadn't been there before. The murderer had not only killed Mr. Pulaz, but rigged the scene. They guy new how to trick a camera, that's all there is to it. In fact, he may have had some one on the inside simply loop the tape."

Vegita grunted. "Who?"

Rund grimaced. "Keep in mind, this is all speculation. Of the three guys in this place that really know camera tricks, only one has completely turned on Great Saiyaman." He pointed back up to the front desk. "Hernandez."

The Saiyan made as if to stand, but Rund was up before him and pushing the smaller man back into his seat. The man would never know how close he came to loosing a hand. Or maybe he did, and didn't care. "Like I said, it's all speculation Mr. Vegita. And while I personally despise the fink, and believe he very well did play a hand in all this, if you do anything to him here I'll be forced to help defend him. Now, I don't want to be forced into that, and you don't want to be mobbed by all of these police officers. However, he does get off of work at five. If something were to happen to him on the way home…"

Vegita smirked. Perhaps this particular human wasn't quite so bad as the rest. He wouldn't say that though. "What else do you know?"

"The papers that were slipped in. They did not say anything of importance really, it's the hand and the signature that matters. Signed and sealed by one Mr. Satan."

Eyes narrowing, Vegita asked, "Have you questioned the man?"

Rund snorted. "We can't. Mr. Satan essentially has the same sort of privileges that an embassy would. Diplomatic immunity granted by the mayor because Mr. Satan saved the Earth. I, as a professional working for the city, can not touch him."

"But I can. Anything else?"

The sergeant shook his head. "I'm afraid not. That's why Great Saiyaman is still sitting where he is."

Vegita stood and began walking away then. After a couple of steps he stopped and with out turning around said a thanks to the man. Then continued out of the building. It was uncharacteristic of him to do such a thing, but the human had indeed offered up more information than Vegita had thought he would. It did not hurt his pride to say thank you to a human. Especially when no one he really knew was about. 

The Saiyan prince took off, once again startling the passer bys, towards the home of Mr. Satan. He had to wait until five to deal with the worthless officer, but he could easily entertain himself now by putting the blow hard to the question. Vegita's grin returned. He was looking forward to this! What fun it would be to make that ass cry like a baby!

Engrossed in his morbid thoughts as he was, Vegita stilled noticed when a familiar Ki began encroaching on him. He refused to look back, he knew full well who it was. What he did not know however, was what the blasted Namek wanted. 

The green bean caught up to him and flew beside him for a way in silence. Despite himself and his pride, Vegita had to break the silence. "What the hell do you want, Namek?"

Piccolo wore a smirk to rival his own. The Namek knew he had won that mental battle, and it irked Vegita's Saiyan pride. "You are looking for the true murderer in Gohan's case, yes?"

Vegita had to bite his cheek to keep from asking how the hell the Namek had known that. The damn green bean had all ready won one fight! Vegita could not afford to loose pride to another. Instead, he refused to answer.

Still, the Namek nodded. "I thought as much. Satan should be able to tell us some interesting facts."

Vegita glowered at the sky ahead of him. "I work alone, Namek."

"As do I. It just so happens that we are working separately on the same topic. I do not know your reason for helping Gohan, but I know I would like to solve this case as fast as possible. It is for that reason, that I suggest an alliance."

The Saiyan prince snarled. He to wanted this solved as fast as possible. He thought back on to the past two days spent constantly with Kakkorot. Vegita closed his eyes and nodded. There were worse people, much worse people, than the Namek that he could be stuck with. "Done."

They continued the rest of the way to Satan's Mansion is silence. Neither were big talkers. This was one of the reasons why the Namek was not so horrible to deal with in Vegita's mind. All of the people on this planet it seemed, enjoyed listening to their own voices. 

Both men had traced Satan's weak Ki to the upper floor of his home and chose to make an entrance via balcony instead of front door. The tactic worked well, as by the time he realized they were there, he had a man to each side of him and no where to run. Satan cowered. He knew these guys. They were from the Cell games, and that last Budoki. 

Vegita moved in and grabbed the blow hard by the front of his robe. That was, of course, the Saiyan's favorite method of intimidation. It worked well when one was, ehem, vertically challenged. "Tell me everything that you knew about Pulaz and everything you know even closely associated with his murder!"

"I ah, ahah, I wouldn't know what your talking about!"

Piccolo, who had picked up an expensive looking vase and had been studying it, said a dangerously quiet, "Wrong answer."

The vase shattered in his hands. 

Mr. Satan starred bug eyed and began shaking. "Uh… uh… he was gonna fund a new toy they were coming out with of me until it took off! I mean, what the hell, the guy was rich off his ass. And some where along the way he…."

Vegita smirked, quite pleased with himself as he took off from the balcony. The Namek followed behind him, expressionless. "It didn't take much persuasion to get that man to spill his guts! Ha! And after that, the next target should be getting off of work by now."

Piccolo quirked an eyebrow. "Our… next target?

A feral grin graced the prince's lips. The ball was in his park now. "Yes, 'our next target.'"

The Namek made no further comment and Vegita was amused beyond words at this. This was turning out to be a profitable day after all. He certainly could not get this sort of entertainment out of Kakkorot no matter how long they would train. He led the way back to the police station, where one Hernandez was just exiting the wide front doors. 

For as high above as the two private eyes were, unless the man looked up, he would not know he was being followed. It was due to his Saiyan enhanced vision that Vegita could even recognize the man below. He did not thank that blessing though, to Vegita, there was no other way.

Watching the man turn down a deserted, and particularly rancid looking ally way, Vegita took the opportunity to swoop in on him. From the expression on Hernandez's face at the sudden appearance of the short Saiyan and the tall Namek, the officer would need to scrape out his pants later. Once again, the man's lapel fell victim to Vegita's grip. "You fucked with the camera's in Pulaz's room I hear. I know you aren't bright enough to murder the man on your own. Who ordered it?"

Hernandez's knees gave out and he sunk until he was only being held up by his collar. "I… I don't know his name…."

Vegita came nose to nose with the human and glared. "I don't think your telling me the truth."

An ammonia scent caught the Saiyan's enhanced sense of smell and he looked down to find the Hernandez had indeed soiled himself. Vegita sneered, how very like a pathetic human. The man whimpered. "Mr. Siaka ordered me to do it. I don't know what his motives were or anything, he just paid me real well. That's all I know, I swear it! Please don't hurt me!"

Vegita grunted and tossed the man into a midden pile. "If you value your life, worm, you will not let me se you around here again."

The Saiyan then flew from the scene, Piccolo once again followed. "Interesting," commented the Namek. "They both give out the same name in the end. Now it just comes down to find this, Siaka."

Vegita waved it off. "I could care less about that right now. I'm hungry. I shall pick this back up tomorrow." And he promptly flew back towards Capsule Corps.

Piccolo watched him go. While the Saiyan may have been done for the evening, he still had one more stop to make. 


	10. Painful Truths

Disclaimer on chapter one.

Author's Note:

This took a while. I know, I apologize. School caught up to me after the blessed spring break. At any rate, you all were awaiting a trial, right? Read, review and ENJOY!

Painful Truths

Dodging artfully from shadow to shadow, Piccolo avoided being seen by the humans of the city. His business could only be concluded after nightfall. He looked up and gauged the position of the sun. Darkness would fully cloak the world in only a matter of moments. Very well.

The Namek moved across the city towards the police department and, inevitably, the jail. He was not best pleased by this situation. Gohan was a fool, thick headed, son of Son Goku to ever consider letting the police force to throw him in jail. Such a transgression would be inexcusable in Piccolo's strict sense of right and wrong. He knew however, that his pupil would be helping them again as soon as Great Saiyaman was proven innocent.

Piccolo shook his head. Truth or not, Gohan's reaction post trial was not of importance at the moment. Informing the boy about the investigation was. The Namek was actually quite pleased with himself. He had followed Bulma and Gohan's woman to a large office building that morning. There, he had discretely over heard their conversation with the boy's defense counsel (Namek ears were useful things). Apparently, on this the day before trial, a few minor wrinkles had needed straightening. 

Such as the fact that it had come out about what exactly the prosecutor's witness had seen. Piccolo knew that Gohan would be very pleased by that information. Or, at the very least his mood would be lifted. The Namek scowled.

Gohan, as he had been seen last, was not handling this lock down thing well. Were Piccolo himself in the same position, he would simply meditate. It had crossed his mind to suggest the same to Gohan. Then, he also remembered the boy's difficulty with that task out in the middle of an open and breezy field, let alone a cramped and tiny cell. He would have no concentration span what so ever.

The sun fully set, it last light fading into the horizon, Piccolo breeched the jail doors. All of the security measures the humans had put in were quite inadequate when faced with the prowess of a certain Namek. Falling back on skills remembered from his demon past, Piccolo avoided all notice of the guards as he entered the elevator and exited on the appropriate floor. At which he moved at such a pace that no guard no door stood a chance. 

He stopped quietly and agily just inside of Gohan's cell, having not disturbed a thing in the entirety of the jail. The boy lay on his bunk staring blankly at the ceiling. Piccolo eyes narrowed. He did not like that look. He had seen it far to often in the years following Cell. It was a look that suggested Gohan was hiding from his current circumstance. 

After a moment when the boy had not apparently noticed his presence, Piccolo gruffly cleared his throat. Instead of jumping, smiling, or offering any sort of emotional response, Gohan simply shifted his eyes to meet his teacher's. The Namek made no physical change to this, but frowned mentally. 

"Mr. Piccolo, I stink."

The Namek blinked. That had not been anywhere near the conversation he had been planning to start. The Boy shifted himself into an up right position and continued. "They haven't let me shower all week. I'm going to go to trial smelling like a… like a…"

Oh. That was part of the problem then. Piccolo smirked. "Like a Saiyan?"

The boy leaned back. "Yeah." The statement was punctuated by a growl. "And I'm hungry."

Piccolo snorted. This was Gohan's typical way of skirting emotional truths with his mentor. True, Piccolo had taught him to keep emotions buried if at all possible, but the Namek had since realized that this was a potentially un healthy habit for the boy. However, Piccolo would let it slide. "Indeed." He held out two apples in his hand toward the boy. It was nothing to satisfy a Saiyan appetite, Piccolo did it to evoke memories.

The tact worked, as Gohan looked for a long moment at the apples, a slow smile creeping to his face, before enthusiastically swiping them from his mentor's emerald hand. "Thank you, Mr. Piccolo!" was stated around a mouthful of fruity goodness.

"Your welcome, Gohan. I have come to tell you how the investigation fairs. And of the news on the trial front."

Gohan inclined his head for Piccolo to continue. "It seems the witness that saw Great Saiyaman was asked to describe the outfit exactly. To your benefit, the true perpetrator was wearing the helmet, not your newest trade mark sash."

The boy's eyes widened. "That's, that's great!"

Piccolo nodded. "Perhaps. We have also discovered a name that seems to be closely associated to all parts of this crime."

"We?"

"Vegita and I. Do not ask further. Does the name Siaka mean anything to you?"

Gohan's eyebrows drew together in thought. "I think I may have heard it before, but…. I can't remember where at the moment. I think he may be an actor."

"An actor. I will look into it." Piccolo took a step towards the door, he business here was through. "Good luck at trial tomorrow. When is it?"

"At ten in the morning. And I… Thanks Mr. Piccolo."

"Hn." was the response Piccolo could muster as he disappeared quietly out of the room. 

****************************************

Shifting uneasily in her seat, Videl checked her watch for what had to have been the millionth time. The large court room on the second story of the court/jail building, was packed full of milling on lookers. And media people. The girl smiled slightly. They would all be very amused by the evidence, once they saw it. Gohan was going to positively die.

She shifted again and looked out of the corner of her eye at the stiff backed woman who sat beside her. Chi Chi would never let him live amongst the real world after this. Videl cringed. She would be lucky if Gohan would be allowed to go to school after this, let alone have her come over…

The Son family sat to her right side and the briefs family had her left. They were in the first row of benches. And they had come early. A stir of excitement rippled through the crowd and Videl looked up to see Great Saiyaman being lead in by handcuffs. He offered no struggle, and while he did not stand fully straight, Gohan was not necessarily slouched. That was a good sign.

Behind him came Miss Sweena. She had had three hours with Saiyaman this morning, the only time given to her to talk to him, to catch her client up to speed. Neither Videl nor Sarah had been pleased by that turn of events, but the police were particularly cautious about Saiyaman. They all knew what he was capable of. Even the court bastiff shifted uncomfortably with Saiyaman's entrance. 

But Videl understood what Great Saiyaman _would_ do. That was quite a difference from could.

If the court were stirred by that, they were just as impressed by the appearance of the prosecuting attorney. Mr. Schmalleger was famous in the law world. Sarah had grimaced when informed that she was to be working against him. It was a small token that she had also said that Schmalleger out of the court room was a very pleasant man. That said nothing of him in the court room.

The court was then hushed by the appearance of the judge. He was a small, frail looking, old man with a fringe of gray on his top. The lack of size was easily made up by his steadfast glare. A little court secretary stood . "All rise before Judge Murdstone."

The jury, the officers, everyone obliged, only sitting again when the judge said they could. Including Vegita, much to Videl's surprise. Bulma must have threatened him in some ungodly way to ever get this sort of behavior. Videl didn't think she really wanted to know what that threat was. She was eternally grateful that Goten and Trunks had been left with Bulma's parents. This was no place for those little hellions. 

The prosecuting attorney was first on his feet and laying out the facts as he saw them before the judge and jury. Videl only half listened. She knew about all of this. It was fascinating the way he told it. She had expected Mr. Schmalleger to be a vicious and cruel man, attacking his opponent with every word. However, he did not. He just told the facts that aided his side.

He then called his one witness to the stand. "Now, Mr. Laus. Tell us what exactly you saw in the morning hours of Sunday, March third."

"I ah…. I saw Great Saiyaman."

"How could you tell, in the dark, that it was him?"

"I don't know anyone else who wears that colorful an outfit. I'd recognize Great Saiyaman's red cape anywhere."

"And, at what time of the morning did you see this?"

"Round about 12:15."

"Thank you, Mr. Laus. Miss Sweena, your witness."

Sarah stood and walked easily up to the witness stand. "Mr. Laus, you say you distinctly know Saiyaman's outfit, correct?"

"Yes."

"All right. Describe to me what the man you saw walking into the building that night was dressed like."

"Well, like Great Saiyaman."

"And what was on his head?"

"Saiyaman's old helmet."

"Thank you. No further questions."

Miss Sweena then took her seat beside Saiyaman, having made her point. Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl were each individually brought up as witness for Sarah. All were cross examined, all telling essentially the same story. After all, they each told the truth. Carefully omitting Gohan. Once finished testifying, Videl cautiously took her seat. The cat was out of the bag about the party. Chi Chi was shaking beside her and Videl was pretty sure that it was caused by rage. The woman didn't even know that Gohan had been drunk, yet. 

And that was when Miss Sarah Sweena pulled out her fatal evidence. The picture had all ready gone through all the procedures, authentication and such. She showed it first to the judge, and then to the jury. "This picture says, that Great Saiyaman was no where near the crime scene on Sunday morning."

The picture was then flashed briefly to the audience before Sarah dropped it on the judge's podium and took her seat with a satisfied smile. Videl knew that Saiyaman must have seen it as well, he was alternating between pale and bright red where he sat. Mrs. Son, was sitting much to quietly.

Judge Murdstone was raising his mallet, apparently ready to call a recess. Videl sat back confidently, she knew what the jury would say. All were surprised when Mr. Schmalleger stood abruptly. "Your honor, my client and I would like to declare _nolle prosequi _at this point."

Videl was confused. Lawyer lingo was beyond her. Bulma cocked her head to the side and whispered quietly. "I think he just said that the prosecution is dropping the charges."

Videl had no chance to reply as the Judge's mallet struck. "The charges against Great Saiyaman have been dropped. Further deliberation is not required. You are free to go, Mr. Saiyaman."

Videl stared in shocked silence along with the rest of the audience as the Judge left the court room. Abruptly the court guard jerked into motion, untangling his keys to release Saiyaman's cuffs. And then the court room exploded. Screaming people and flashing bulbs. They were, Videl realized, screaming for Great Saiyaman. Maybe they did care.

Videl jumped the benches and ran up to Gohan, who had Miss Sweena caught up in a hug. The young woman was way to excited to wait her turn and leapt up on his back, fairly strangling him. Gohan didn't apparently mind as he pulled back from Miss Sweena and swung Videl around to his front, grinning from ear to ear. Videl felt he was about to break every rib in her body, and didn't care.

Saiyaman then set her down and looked around at the group of family and friends surrounding him before his eyes came to rest on is three teen friends. "How did, when did you get that picture?"

Sharpner grinned. "Its dated at the bottom Saiyaman."

"No, no… I mean…"

Videl was grinning to at Gohan's obvious confusion and embarrassment, until she happened to look at Chi Chi. The woman stood with both hands clenched in the sides of her dress, her eyes were closed, head tilted slightly down, and her right eyebrow was twitching. Videl, who realized she was physically powerful enough to pummel Chi Chi, cowered. The woman was about to go on the war path.

"Saiyaman!" she yelled, her voice rising with the word.

And the rest of the group quailed as well. Gohan was very pale looking. Chi Chi opened her dark eyes and glared at her son. "What do you think you were doing getting DRUNK at a PARTY Saturday night!?!"

"Uh… Mom I…"

Instead of exploding in her typical manner, the woman fell forward into her son's chest and began sobbing. "I was so afraid for you, being out in the real world. I knew they'd get you into these things. I knew it! Oh, my baby is an alcoholic!"

Saiyaman's arms slowly encircled his mother. "Mom, that was the first time. I know it as a mistake and I won't do it again."

She looked up at him through a tearful gaze. "You mean that?"

"Yes Mom."

She smiled then. "That's my little boy!" as she began straightening his outfit.

Gohan blushed. "Mom…."

Videl couldn't help but grin. It was funny to watch the hero Great Saiyaman get alternately pampered and reprimanded by his mother. It was wonderful that he was innocent again. Now all they had to do, was bag the real culprit.

*Disclaimer* This is after the fact and all, but I have NO idea how the Japanese law system works. And this is only loosely based on American law. Were some trial to work like this for real, my criminal justice teacher would role over in his grave, and he isn't dead! I know, you all realized that by now. I just needed to say it. 


	11. Motivation is Anger

****

Disclaimer: Way Back on Chappy one.

Author's Note:

My appologies for the long wait on this. I know that excuses are like butts and everyone has one, but here goes mine. I just graduated. That was a long weekend. Right out of graduating, I suddenly hit 40 hour work weeks. Took me a bit to figure out how to handle that ^_^() But, enough with my problems! Let's read about Gohan's, shall we? After you, I insist.

****

Motivation is Anger

After a brief farewell, Bulma was off and driving the friends and family home. Miss Sweena had smiled at all of them and informed Miss Briefs that she had no want for money. The win was as good to her as gold. She looked as if she were trying to escape the way she backed away from them. Funny thing was, Sharpner and Erasa had escaped pretty quick as well. It had only taken Gohan a moment to figure out why; his mother. 

Chi Chi was so into her scolding and pampering that she had not even allowed Videl to sit next to her son. Oh no. So Videl was sitting quietly, smirking? In the back set of seats beside Goku. Vegita half grinned and half scowled in the front passenger seat, and Bulma was driving the Capsule Corps van. That left Gohan to the mercies of his mother. 

And Chi Chi was being anything but merciful.

"… I just don't know if I should let you go back to school after this Gohan, they haven't taught you much it seems! Only how to drink! But then you would never find a woman like Videl to marry. Only, she helped get you drunk!" Chi Chi turned in her seat and shot a glare at Videl. Videl returned it with a cool imperious look. "I just think maybe home schooling would be a better thing for you. Better preparation for being a scholar. But even scholar's need to know how to act amongst their co-workers! But they would probably all turn you into a drug using alcoholic. My poor baby! I just…."

And on the tirade went all the way back to Capsule Corporation. Gohan understood full well that he would be riding this guilt trip for the next three months at least. And Dende knew that she would not allow him even the privilege of study groups for a while. Gohan sighed and continued his obedient nodding to his mother. 

The demi-Saiyan's mind was not on her words however. There was something bothering him, rankling him. It took him a bit, but Gohan realized with a start what the problem was. He was mad. Not raging-I'm-going-to-go-Super-Saiyan mad. There was just this seething, rumbling sensation rolling about the inner cortex of his mind. He was angry at whomever had framed Great Saiyaman and like it or not, his animal instincts craved vengeance. Against his typically passive nature, Gohan was inclined to agree with those instincts. 

A thwack on the arm roused the young man, Gohan jumped and found himself staring wide eyed at Videl. "I thought at least THAT would get your attention. We're here, I figured you really didn't want to sit in the van all day," and she hoped gracefully out the sliding door.

Anger was forgotten for a moment as Gohan exited the vehicle. A scent caught his nose, enticing, if a few hours old. Food. The real stuff that could actually fill him, not the sludge they served in jail! His stomach growled in an expectant way and the ground about the vehicle shook. Gohan had the good grace to blush when all of the folk (exchanging their good news with Bulma's parents) in the doorway stared at him. "I… ah… Eh heheh."

Goten jumped out from behind his mother, followed closely by Trunks and looked wide eyed at his brother. "Wow, Gohan! You must be REAL hungry! Trunks says that in jail they starve the prisoners, is that true? I missed you while you were away. How about you don't do that again. Did big thugs try 'an beat you up there?"

The little purple haired sprite was quick to jump in where Goten left off. "Yeah, Gohan! Did the guards try to beat you up? Did you get threatened with big machine guns and sent through the water torture?!?"

The oldest of the Son brothers blinked at the on slaught. He should have seen it coming of course but… Fate intervened and Gohan was not made to reply. "That's quite enough you two!" Chi Chi stood with her fists on her hips looking for all the world like she had a few moments before talking to Gohan. "You watch much to much television if you honestly believe such trash. Goten, I thought I had raised you better than that!"

Bulma nodded her head in agreement and both boys looked down at their feet, mumbling something that may have been apologies, and scrapping their toes into the dirt all the way back into the house. Gohan grinned. This only meant that the two kids would tackle him with questions as soon as the mothers were out of ear shot. 

Videl, despite being a bit pop-eyed, grinned. "The cake ah, it didn't hold over well I guess?"

Gohan smiled sheepishly back at her. "Eh heh, no."

Chi Chi strode between the two and with chin held high, pointed towards the house. "To the kitchen with you, young man."

The Saiyan prince, quietly listening in to this point, snorted. "Send him to the shower first, woman. He smells like something dead."

The half Saiyan teen took a self conscious step backwards, his eyes having gone a bit wide. Gohan had forgot all about that, oh he knew he needed a shower, but it couldn't have been that noticeable. Could it? It was then that he noted the satisfied smirk which graced Vegita's lips. Oh. The man was just screwing with his mind. Squaring his shoulders, Gohan nodded to the arrogant little man. "I think I'll do that. Bulma? Vegita's towel is the one on the right hand side of the sink right?" 

Bulma stared for a moment before a grin dawned on her face. "Yes, yes it is Gohan. I'm sure Vegita wouldn't mind if you used it. He did after all, suggest the shower."

Sputtering, Vegita lunged at Gohan, just missing the soft red cape as he dodged through the front door. 

Fifteen minutes later a much refreshed Gohan emerged from the bathroom. One problem down, several to go. The boy strode to the kitchen, his nose telling him he would find his mother and Bulma there cooking. "Bulma," he shifted slightly getting a better grip on the towel that graced his hips, "do you have anything I could wear? Or, do you think I could borrow some of dad's clothing, Mom?" It was an effort to not just skip the getting dressed thing and hop right to eating. 

"Actually, I packed an extra gi for Goku, I knew he and Vegita would get ruff on each other before this was over. It's upstairs in the third room in your father's stuff." Chi Chi responded.

Gohan nodded his thanks and turned to grab the offered clothing. And very nearly plowed Videl down in the process. He reached out and steadied her with his free hand. "I'm sorry Videl! Are you all right?" Gohan blinked, he must have startled her more than first though, she wasn't responding. And her eyes were really big… She hadn't even looked him in the face. "Videl?"

Finally she opened her mouth but what ever her first word had been, it came out to scrambled to be intelligible. "…my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going. I heard you in here, but I expected that you would be naked." She blinked, "… Eating."

Son naïveté making convenient appearance, Gohan missed a few words of that sentence and the fact that Videl was talking to his chest, not his face. "Oh, no. I'll be back to eat in just a few, but I really need to get dressed first." He then breezed around her, down the hall, and up the stairs. 

Gohan entered his parent's room and rooted around for the spare karate gi. He pulled it out and held it before him, shaking his head with a small smile. It had been a very long time since he had worn his father's colors. And it was still peculiar to the young man that he could wear his father's clothing! It wasn't so long before, that he had been too small. 

The demi-Saiyan pulled the colorful out fit on and stood before the full length mirror to finish tightening the sash about his waist. He studied his reflection. The face that looked back at him had a sort of drawn and haggard appearance. Just further proof in Gohan's mind, that he would never be his father's son no matter what clothing he put on. Son Goku would never let the worries of the world affect him like such. But then, as his experience with Cell had taught him, amongst other things, he was no Son Goku to begin with.

Gohan shook his head. These types of thoughts were WAY to deep and depressing on an empty stomach. Said organ made a threatening sound about being held at bay this long as it was. The teen made a futile effort at soothing his belly by rubbing it. "I know, I know! I'm going!" And he dashed back to the kitchen.

Speed and effort was well rewarded as Gohan made it back to the table in time for Chi Chi to direct Videl to the table with the main coarse. And the teen had first dibs on the whole mess as the women stood guard around the table to keep the other carnivores at bay. Gohan, indulgent after all this time to his Saiyan driven stomach, happily gorged himself. The you young man, whom typically ate less than any of the other Saiyan/ half Saiyans about, drew shocked looks as he inhaled an amount to rival that of Goku's appetite. 

Gohan sat back with a satisfied sigh and the rest of the crew were allowed to dive in. With in minutes the table was cleared of edible things and most of the hunger was cured amongst the group. The teen was pleased for the moment, in the knowledge that all bodily needs had been met. Moments however, are fleeting. Feeling eyes upon him, Gohan looked about the table, finally settling on Vegita. The man was looking at him. Instead of angry, as per normal, the prince looked… smug. 

Leaning forward, Gohan was about to ask what that was all about, but Vegita stalled him with an up held hand. "Come with me, boy, and bring your woman." He then began walking out the door. "Bring no one else. What I have to say is for your ears alone."

"Excuse me, Vegita?! Anything you have to say to them, everyone else here cane here as well!" Bulma had stood up and was stalking towards her partner. 

"I think not." Was the pointed response as the small man left the room.

In the stunned silence, Gohan raised his eyes to Videl's, who stood across the table from him. He shrugged, stood, and they both moved to follow Vegita. They had just closed the front door when Bulma's angry screech echoed through the house. Gohan cringed. "I think Vegita has just earned a bed in the dog house."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "I think that's an understatement." She looked around and sighed. "He could have waited for us before leaving. How are we supposed to follow him?"

Without hesitation, Gohan reached out with his senses. Finding the Ki he sought, the young man began to lift into the air. "He went this way a few miles." The half Saiyan reached down and offered his hand to Videl.

The young woman stared at the offer for a moment before shyly taking it. Only a month before, it wouldn't have bothered her like this. "You have to teach me how to do that. I mean, to find people by sensing their Ki. It would be nice." They took off after the teasing Saiyan and Videl looked back at the shrinking image of Capsule Corporation. "You don't suppose the kids are going to follow, do you?"

"I don't think so. Mom and Bulma put them under lock down, remember? As for teaching you to sense Ki, I would love to!" He turned his head to smile at her. "We could begin that the next time you come over to study." He cringed then, and looked back to the invisible trail he was following. "I guess though, the way Mom is talking, that could be a while. Vegita's not the only one in the dog house."

"I'm sorry Gohan. That was the best evidence we could come up with. If… if there had been any other way to get your name cleared as fast as possible… It's my fault that your in this mess with your mother any way."

Videl had closed her eyes at the last and so was jerked to a halt when Gohan stopped with out her notice. She turned questioning eyes to him and he cupped her chin with his hand. "Videl, nothing about any of this is your fault. I don't want you feeling guilty for something you didn't do."

Gohan watched as she closed her eyes again, refusing to look into his own. "I… yes it is, Gohan! I was the one that talked you into going to that party in the first place. I was the one that got you drunk. _I_ was the one that brought you to that damnidable whole in the ground of a police station, _knowing_ you were innocent!" A tear leaked out from beneath her eyelid, and she was quivering. "It's all my fault!"

"Videl…," Gohan let go of her hand to reach her shoulder. She pulled back violently.

"No, Gohan, it is!" She scrubbed harshly at her eyes, swearing about crying under her breath. "I know I've always been kind of mean to you , Gohan, but I've never meant to hurt you. But… oh Dende, I look at you now, and I know that being in jail did just that, and I brought you there! For all of our reputation, they wouldn't believe you innocent and… and… and… I was the one that brought you there!"

Gohan was taken aback by the outburst, but he did not let it show on his face. The tears were coming faster, despite her obvious efforts to stop them. The half Saiyan felt cold inside, he hated to see anyone cry, especially Videl. It was second nature to him to fly forward and pull the young woman into his arms. She stiffened for a moment, and then buried her nose in his chest, muffling her sobs.

"Videl," Gohan began again, "_Nothing _of this is your fault. If I hadn't of wanted to go to that party, or to drink at that party, I would not have. You didn't _force_ me into anything I didn't want to do. And it was _my_ idea to be taken to the police. _My_ decision to sit in jail for a week. I can not let you take the blame for decisions _I_ made." Gohan shuddered slightly himself, that week in jail hadn't been his best idea ever. That didn't matter now though, Videl did. "The person to blame for anything right now is the same person that killed Mr. Pulaz. It's ultimately because of them that most of this came about!"

Videl stayed against his chest for a moment, getting her sniffles back under control. Bright red rimmed eyes looked up at him then. "Your right, Gohan." She giggled a bit inanely. "As usual. Who ever that guy is… I'm gonna… I guess I can't kill him, can I? I'm going to maim him then! Fucking bastard!"

Not exactly the attitude he had wanted to conjure, but better than the alternative, Gohan smiled at her. "We'll find him, Videl. And between the two of us, I'm sure the guy will get his do justice." Gohan's own smile turned a bit dark before he caught himself. "Come on, I'm sure Vegita thinks we got lost by now. What ever it is he knows, it must be important."

The young Miss Satan wiped at her eyes again before nodding. She reached for Gohan's hand again and looked expectantly at him to lead the way. Gohan new their destination was just west of Satan City. His eyes narrowed slightly as they drew closer. Why had Piccolo joined Vegita? Gohan thought on that. Piccolo had said he had been working with Vegita, hadn't he? Videl had noted the change of Gohan's features. "Is there something wrong, Gohan?"

"No. Ah, Piccolo is with Vegita. Mr. Piccolo told me last night that he and Vegita had been working on solving this mystery together. Or, that's what I thought he said. Maybe I dreamt it? I wonder if they know something about the killer?"

"Hang on, Piccolo told you _last night _how?"

"Oh, he just kind of slipped into the cell. Mr. Piccolo is really good about not being seen when he doesn't want to be seen.."

Videl shot him a disbelieving look. "Sure Gohan."

The teen shrugged and the rest of their trip was in silence. Piccolo and Vegita stood at opposite ends of a small clearing with in the forest near the west side of town. Vegita tapped his foot impatiently. "I was beginning to think the two of you had gone to nock off a piece on the way." He got the typical response of a blank stare from Gohan and a pleasing response of an angry flush from the woman. "And here I went through _all_ of this _effort_ to help you out."

Gohan cut off an angry retaliation from Videl, not wanting to have to be part of it, "'Help us out' how?"

Piccolo responded un-emotionally. "We have discovered and secured the identity of the murderer you seek."

Videl's eyes narrowed and she asked in a much to pleasant tone, "Who is he?"

This time Vegita answered. "A human by the name of Kanus Siaka."

Piccolo nodded and picked up the conversation. "You were correct Gohan, this man is an actor. He is not well known, but apparently his last job was playing the role of Great Saiyaman in a movie." The Namek scowled at the thought. "Siaka was fired from the set because he was afraid of heights…"

"And couldn't do the flying scene." Gohan finished, a bit pale. "Yeah, I stepped in and did that part, but I don't think they knew I was the real Saiyaman."

Piccolo grunted acknowledgement. "They may not have when you were there, however when you flew off and tore down most of the set, they figured it out. It was in the newspaper, a small write up below the Boudaki news. Apparently, Siaka figured out he had been 'jipped' out of a job by the real Saiyaman and has been after a sort of revenge ever since."

Videl pinched the bridge of her nose and growled, "There are some people I could wish could have been left dead after Buu! But, while that is good motive, and that would explain the suit, what proof do you have?"

Gohan asked right after her, "How did you find all this out?"

Vegita rolled his eyes. "It's a little thing called intuition that you wouldn't know about. And research. And threatening the right people, including your woman's chicken shit father."

Videl's whole countenance darkened and her nostrils flared. "You did what to my father? I swear if you hurt him…!"

Piccolo stepped back into the conversation then. "He was not harmed. Our proof lies in the papers that were scattered on Mr. Pulaz's desk. There was a particular letter there that links Siaka directly to the crime."

Vegita offered a positively vicious grin to Videl before flying slightly into the air. "That is the information we have. What you do with it is entirely up to you. Don't ask where he is, even you two should be able to figure that much out. Now I'm going home, it's time for the woman to cook me supper. And then I can go beat on Kakarot again." Vegita's grin deepened. "I'll finish this week with a bang yet." With that, he took off.

Piccolo glared after the Saiyan prince for a moment, before turning back to his pupil. "I am pleased to see your trial went well. And I would suggest not conceding to such a thing again." He nodded to both teens then and flew silently off himself.

They both stood quietly, each digesting the information. It was Videl who finally spoke up. "I think… though I loathe to say it, that we need to go talk to the police." 


	12. And Us With Out a Dog

****

Disclaimer: Is still on the first Chapter.

Author's Note:

Well, here is a good sign, my muse is being agreeable. I don't know if I should put a tissue warning on this or not… I mean, its pretty corny that I almost made myself cry typing this, right? All well, I suppose you guys will let me know if it was sappy enough or not ~_^ Read review, and perhaps most importantly, enjoy.

And Us With Out a Dog

"I don't want to though, to go back to those pricks. After how they treated you!" The whole theory of having to go to the police, despite hating the idea of it, was grating on Videl.

Gohan looked thoughtful however. "There is one man there who might help us."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Sergeant Rund. He was nice to me, er, Great Saiyaman. Believed in him, if you will. And let me not have to go through most of the criminal processing. Yeah, he can help us, I think!" 

Videl shook her head. Gohan was such a brilliant guy when it came to books, but some things simply escaped him. "Just because he was nice to Great Saiyaman, doesn't mean he'll show the same respect to you. Unless you plan to have Saiyaman walk into the Police station today?"

"No!"

She nodded, satisfied. "I didn't think so."

Gohan wasn't done yet though. "But… you would be coming in with me, right? No one there knows Son Gohan, but they know and respect Satan Videl."

The young woman blinked. There were also times when the naive half Saiyan was a little too aware of what was going on. She nodded. "All right then, lets go find your Rund guy."

The two of them flew to the outskirts of town before landing someplace discreet to walk the rest of the way to the police station. It was known that Videl could fly, but there was no sense in scaring people with having Gohan flying along with as well. As they walked down the city's busy streets, Videl noted that they were drawing a few strange looks. Rather, Gohan was.

"That outfit is… ah… a tich outstanding Gohan."

The boy blinked. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. It's the only thing I had to put on." He stated sheepishly.

Gohan looked back to the street ahead and Videl smiled mischievously. She couldn't help it, buts he would not have minded had he stayed wearing only the towel. Though, that probably would have drawn even more looks, and Gohan would have never understood her raging fit of jealousy over that. Videl suppressed a giggle at the image of it. 

It defiantly said something about a guy who could pack it away like he just had and look like… well, like _that!_ Still, Videl wondered. "Gohan, why is it that Saiyans eat so much, and where do you guys put it all?"

The young man considered a moment before responding. "Well, I suppose we eat so much because Saiyans have a naturally high metabolism. Compared to humans that is. To burn that kind of energy, the body needs a lot of fuel. And ah… where do we put it? Well, do you want me to go into details?"

Videl jumped in quick at that opening. "No, that's all right Gohan. I think I'll figure it out on my own."

They walked along for a block in silence before Gohan stopped abruptly and looked at her. "Why did you say that in future tense? That you will figure it out? Do you plan on watching me eat for a while?"

Videl stared at Gohan. He had missed her slip earlier with the naked comment, but he picked up on a way something was phrased. Even if it did take him a block. She looked away hurriedly feeling heat rising in her cheeks. "I ah… hey, there's the police station!"

The young woman then took off at a trot towards the building. It wasn't that she was running from Gohan exactly. Videl just wasn't sure if the look in his eyes was maybe… more understanding of her feelings towards him than she had given Gohan credit for. She couldn't forget that Gohan really wasn't as stupid as he acted. Nieve, yes, but certainly not dumb. And not blind. The way she had been acting lately, like a flighty little girl, even Gohan couldn't miss it. 

For some reason, that thought mortified Videl. The very idea of him knowing that she cared more for him than as just a friend. What if he rejected that, what if she scared him off? Videl stopped dead in her tracks beside the police station steps and started laughing. This was Gohan she was thinking about. That question he had asked, had been just that. Gohan didn't know romantic desires when they looked him in the eye, he wouldn't think her mis phrasing anything more than that. 

Then why did he bring it up?

The young woman felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Gohan look around before looking down at her. "What's so funny, Videl? I don't see anything."

Videl couldn't help it, she threw her head back and laughed harder. Gohan was Gohan, that was all there was to it. And now the half Saiyan looked almost frightened. "Eh, Videl? Are you all right?"

Forcing the laughter away, Videl wiped the tears from her eyes for the second time this day. "Yeah Gohan, I just had a thought that struck me funny."

He nodded, "Oh." And as per typical Gohan, left it at that.

Videl grabbed his hand then, intent on dragging him into the police station before she distracted herself again. However, Gohan did no budge. His eyes were glued to something on the side walk. Videl followed his look and saw the newspaper page which had fascinated him so. She bent and picked it up. The headline read **'Local Officer Murdered'**.

Swallowing in an effort to re wet her dry throat, Videl checked the date, it was today's paper. She read the line below the picture of a man she did not recognize, and understood why Gohan had gone so white. 'Fellow officers say Sgt. Rund will be a greatly missed member of the staff''. Oh dear Dende.

Reading on , the article stated that the murder could in no way be linked to Great Saiyaman (Obviously) as he had been in jail during the course of that evening. However, this killing bore all the ear marks of the murder of Mr. Pulaz. Under suspicion was a fellow officer named Hernandez.

"Maybe," the demi-Saiyan said softly, "Maybe we shouldn't go to the police, Videl."

Videl nodded slowly. "I think your right. I also think we need to decide on what our next step is, and you need to sit." She looked up and scanned the local shops. "There, lets go to the Tea shop. A little Herbal tea would be nice at the moment."

Gohan grunted what she supposed was agreement, but he looked positively lost. And there was something else on that face, a twinge of, anger? Videl shivered. No matter how angry she was with this Siaka guy, she didn't think she wanted to be around when Gohan got his hands on him. Or maybe she did. 

Taking Gohan's hand, this time to lead, not follow, she ditched the bad news in a convenient trash barrel and crossed the street to the tea shop. Once in, she ordered a small pot of green tea and a plate of sweet buns. The waitress was kind enough to fill the first cup for each of them before disappearing to wherever it is that a waitress goes. 

The half Saiyan picked up his glass with a small thanks to the serving woman and sipped gingerly at it before looking up guiltily at Videl. "I don't have any money with me…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm the daughter of the most famous guy I the world, remember? I get allowance. That isn't important anyway, Gohan. This is, horrible news. I know you knew him… Are you all right?"

Gohan looked away from her gaze, to some unobtrusive spot on the table. He mumbled into his cup, "Fine? I'm not the one that is dead."

Videl's eyes narrowed and she reached across the small table to lay a hand gently on his arm. "I didn't ask if you were alive, Gohan, I asked if you were all right."

He dredge a smile up and looked at her. No, Gohan looked at some point just beyond her shoulder, and the smile did not reach his eyes. "I'm fine, Videl. I only met him once, after all. Well twice." Gohan sort of choked on his words. "He said.. I… Great Saiyaman saved him once."

There were a lot of things, Videl decided, that she would take from Gohan. Lying however, he was no good at and she could not tolerate. This lie however, if she hadn't of known him so long, he might have gotten away with. It looked like an act and a mask he had down to a science. The thought of Gohan burying his emotions, _being good at it_, made something snap in her. "What the hell are you trying to pull Gohan? What kind of act is this? You are the most open person I know, and here I find a patented mask!" She kept her voice low, though it was tinged with anger. "Where do you get off burying your hurt when it might hurt someone close to you to watch you do that?"

Gohan went very rigid in his chair, cup of tea forgotten in his hands. "I have to bury the hurt. If I don't, it makes Mom cry, and Goten upset. Mom's cried to much because of me," Gohan said bitterly, he closed his eyes. "I don't want to hurt her anymore… and I don't want to hurt you."

Videl sat and stared, a tear escaping unnoticed down her face. Gohan wasn't the sort you would look at and say, 'Hey, that guy over there is an emotional train wreck!' He didn't look the part. He was always happy, smiling, questioning. She herself had known him for several months, and the first hint she had at any problem was watching him in that jail cell. Apparently, she didn't really know _him_.

Videl took a slow, deliberate breath, before trusting herself to speak. "Gohan, look at me." When he did not obey the command, she moved her hand from his arm to the tip of his chin and applied a gentle pressure. There were a suspicious lack of tears, considering the brightness of his eyes when he did look up. "Gohan, don't you see that your hurting me now? Your in pain, and emotional pain is as hard to watch as physical. I love you… as a friend and it hurts me to see you doing this to yourself!"

Though she still gripped his chin, Gohan's eyes wandered again. "It's because of me that Mr. Pulaz and Sgt. Rund died. If I hadn't of pushed Bulma to make me a costume so I could be a 'hero' they would still be alive. But they aren't, because of _me_."

"Gohan, you remember what you told me, not that long ago? That I shouldn't blame myself for decisions others make? You should take your own advice. You did not kill those two men, and the man to blame is the man we need to find. Not you. And it's because you pushed Bulma for that costume that thousands more people have survived around here. You know that."

"Yes I do," was his quiet response, "but that doesn't make it easier."

"Why not?"

"Old… memories and emotions…. I sometimes blind myself with them, or confuse them with other things, things that are going on now." Gohan sighed and finally set the tea cup down, taking Videl's hand from his chin and grasping that instead. His eyes met hers. "I know it sounds stupid, but those emotions, they don't go away."

Videl smiled sadly. "That I do know, Gohan. Impressions made on you when you're a child stick with you through life. Sometime, when this is all done, we should sit down and talk about some things like that."

Gohan closed his eyes again. "I don't know if I can do that yet, Videl." He then added in a barely audible whisper, "I don't want to do that to you."

They both fairly jumped out of they're respective skins when a set of hands abruptly slapped the table. "Man, don't you two look cute! Are we proposing here, Gohan? Or are you guys just going to tell me that your enjoying a little tea, eh?"

Gohan's countenance had returned to the norm so fast that their intruder would have never known the difference. "Hi Sharpner. Actually, we are enjoying the tea, it's very good, right Videl?"

Videl blinked, the change had been so quick she thought perhaps she had imagined it. "Uh… yeah."

"Uh huh," Sharpner looked pointedly at Videl's hand still caught between Gohan's. "Sure you were, Brains. Sure." Raising his voice, Sharpner called towards the counter., "Make it mint tea Erasa! It's safe to stay, the wicked bitch isn't here with them!"

Gohan blushed slightly and released Videl's hand, she was disappointed about that. The table was a booth variety and Videl realized they would soon be sharing it, so she pushed her cup to Gohan's side, stood and slid in beside him, right beside him. Erasa and Sharpner slipped into the other booth and the waitress deposited the tea before them before disappearing again. 

Erasa giggled, "So what are you two doing here celebrating in a little tea shop? I mean, besides making out."

Gohan began saying they were doing no such thing when Videl wrapped her arms about his neck and purred right over him, "Why, you jealous?"

Gohan shifted slightly with the attention and turned a brilliant shade of red. Sharpner found this hysterical and roared with laughter, which after a fashion caught on to the other three teens at the table. Eventually, the blonde man calmed himself. "Seriously though, We thought you'd be celebrating the victory, not sitting, well, here. What's up?"

Videl sighed. "We know who the real murder is. But here's the deal, we can't go to the cops, be cause he's killed one of their own. They may think we're connected in some way that we defiantly are not. And, we don't know where to look for him."

Erasa grimaced, "Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah," Videl responded dryly, "That does suck."

"Is he a low life, or an upper class jock?"

Videl was confused. "I would assume right now that he's a low life, why do you ask, Sharpner?"

"Well, I my buddies discussing how there was a big timer hanging around their apartment building a lot. They kinda live in a rat hole. What's the guys name?"

"Kanus Siaka."

Sharpner's eyes got big and he exclaimed, "Yeah, that's the name they said! Siaka! The freak claims to be an actor or something, but not if he lives in that dump."

Videl stood from the booth, pulled out enough cash to pay for all of their food, even though most was untouched, and demanded, "Take us there."

Sharpner backed into Erasa in an effort to get away from Videl, no nice women to pull her off of him here. "Woah, Videl! It's all ready seven, it's kinda late to be going out and playing super sleuth, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think so. I think there's _plenty_ of time to _investigate_. Now lets go. Erasa, you coming with or no?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't miss this for anything! We can be like that American cartoon, ummm, Scooby Doo!" She giggled, "I'll be Daphne!"

"Oh wonderful," grumbled Sharpner as he clamored out of the booth, "and us with out a dog."

"Oh don't that slow you down," Videl smiled sweetly, "Lead on Scooby. Fred, Daphne and I are right behind you.."

"Har har, Videl, that was REAL cute."

"GO!"

Sharpner nodded and fairly scurried out the door, Erasa on his heels. Videl looped her arm through Gohan's and said, "Shall we?"

He smiled and she lead the way out. As they followed they're friends through the lengthening shadows, Gohan turned slightly and nodded to the one that trailed them. Videl looked around as well and smiled when she saw a hint of emerald flesh flash through a light spot. Apparently he wanted to be seen.


	13. Trapped

****

Disclaimer: Think real hard on this one…

Author's Note:

All right kids, I'm working on continually typing on this. Maybe I can finish the story before running out of creative juice, wouldn't that be pleasant? Oh well, read and enjoy! (And Review!)

Trapped

"Man, Gohan, couldn't you have found something a little less gaudy to play detective in?" Sharpner was frustrated to say the least. "Seriously, it's hard to go unnoticed with you looking like a fugitive from a b-rated karate movie."

Gohan sighed. "It's the only thing that we had clean around after I took my shower. Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just, try to stay kind of hidden and look threatening, if you can. If you don't act right in this part of town, they'll eat you alive."

"'Look threatening'?" He knew people were strange in this area of town, but Gohan hadn't really noticed how strange. He and Videl had chased a few of their nastiest criminals here before though, and lost a couple of them, at that.

"Yeah," Erasa said with a wink, "Maybe if they think you're the real thing, they'll leave us alone. "

"But," Gohan's eyebrows drew together, "How can I be the real thing when I don't know Karate, per say. I know a couple of other forms of martial arts but…"

"Shut up, Brains. No passing thug on the street will know the difference. Only weirdoes that study that sort of thing like you would."

All of the conversation was being held in low tones. Gohan understood that, there was a certain aura about this place, a taint that tasted like blood on the lips. It was enough to set a half Saiyan on edge. So they kept the conversation going. "Weirdoes, Sharpner?" Videl put in, "I study the martial arts. And I _do _know Karate, should I show you? Personally?"

Sharpner sped ahead of the group by about two feet throwing over his shoulder, "No, that's all right."

They continued on in silence for a way, Sharpner leading as he was the only one who had ever really explored this area. Erasa shuddered and finally said what had been bothering them all. "This place is really scary feeling, Sharpner. How could you ever come here alone to visit these 'buddies' of yours? How could they _live_ in a place like this?"

The blonde male stiffened and said in tight, defensive tones, "Erasa, just because some of my friends grew up in the wrong part of the city, it doesn't mean that they're bad guys." He paused as they all heard a gunshot about four blocks down. Not the first since they had stepped into the gang sector. "As for how I can walk alone, my parents and I used to live in these parts when I was little. It wasn't until after that whole Cell thing that the job market opened up enough for them to get decent jobs and us a decent house. I know these streets like the back of my hand."

Erasa looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had to grow up under such horrible conditions."

"Yeah well, not many people do. It doesn't matter, everything is cool now. The building we're looking for is right up there on the corner, right hand side."

Gohan studied his tentative friend as they continued up to the dilapidated building. The half Saiyan felt a bit foolish. He had spent so much time feeling sorry for himself after… after Cell that until his mother sent him out to school, it really hadn't occurred to him that other people also had dark pasts. Gohan glanced at Videl, her arm still entwined with his and considered her. Her past could not have been all peaches and cream either. Maybe she was right, and they should talk. 

Gohan flinched as two more gunshots echoed about the brick and cement. He would have to discuss a lot more than that with her however, if everyone survived this.

Sharpner stopped them short of entering through the rusted door. "All right guys, we are all going up to the third floor. I'll talk to my buddies there, but I need to ask that you all stay in the hall and be quiet, they're kind of skittish."

He received three nods and they were all off and moving through the halls of the old apartment building. It was like walking through some bad horror flick. The yellowed paint on the walls was cracked and peeling and only three out of four hall lights worked. Many of those flickered and buzzed. Midden piles were in some corners and escaping some doors. Erasa squeaked and latched onto Sharpner as a rat ran across they're path. The smell was enough to kill it seemed, or for something (someone?) to be all ready dead.

Nothing moved in those solemn halls and rickety stair cases save the four teen-agers. Videl had pulled herself closer to Gohan, as Erasa had not let go of Sharpner. Gohan could have almost thought she was scared, but nothing seemed to frighten Videl. One of the stairs squealed under the weight of the passersby and all of them stopped. A communal breath was taken before the began they're treck up the last flight of stairs again. 

At the third floor door, Sharpner eased the old hinges open slowely as he had done with both of the other doors. Instead of moving on this time, the blonde stopped and staired. Gohan and Videl came up behind him just in time to see a flash of green outfit and red cape dissapear into the door at the far end of the hall.

Sharpner swallowed hard before backing out o the door frame with Erasa in tow. He looked to his three companions. "Guys, did you just see what I just saw?"

Erasa was pale, "Yeah…. You don't suppose that was the guy? The Great Saiyaman impersonator?"

"My guys did say that he lived in the building…"

Videl abruptly broke her hold on Gohan's arm and brushed past Sharpner into the hall. "I'm going to find out."

Gohan fairly plowed over Sharpner and Erasa in his effort to catch up with Videl. The idea of her going on alone was frightening. Sure she knew full well how to defend herself, but with all the gunshots he had heard, could still hear… She was only human after all. He caught up to her, pacing himself to her stride and a few moments later Erasa and Sharpner had caught up as well. 

Despite of the fear he knew the risk involved, Gohan knew he had to let Videl open the door first. She did and he entered the apartment right behind her… only to find it empty. Sharpner and Erasa walked in behind them, the male grumbling about the stupidity of all this. "Me and Erasa will look to see if we find anything over here, you two check over there," He directed by jerking his thumb to their destinations. "What ever you do, use the buddy system, and don't break with your buddy."

It was agreed with out argument and Videl dragged Gohan to the far left rooms of the apartment, which seemed to be the living and kitchen areas. The demi-Saiyan reached out with his senses as Videl searched with her eyes and fingers. The problem was, he did not know the ki he was searching for. Gohan did not sense any one that did not belong in the apartment though. Though he felt the life lines of those that milled about the rest of the building. It was frustrating, not knowing who the dangerous person amongst those ki's was. 

He was roused from his reverie by a summons from the other side of the apartment. "Psst, guys, come over here, we found something in the bedroom that you may want to see!"

Videl looked up and began guiding him back to their friends, Gohan however slowed as he got nearer to the bedroom. "What's that noise?"

Videl gave him an appraising look. "I don't hear anything."

"There is this, really high pitched whine. It kind of sounds mechanical…"

"I think maybe your just hearing the sounds of the city Gohan. Come on."

Gohan wasn't so sure of that, but he nodded and followed her into the room. Sharpner pointed to the bed. There, sprawled across the recluse covers was a blood stained Great Saiyaman costume. Videl stepped back against him and then everything seemed to happen at once.

Sensing a presence from behind Gohan coiled his arms about Videl and hunched over slightly just as he heard the explosion of a gun barrel behind him. Erasa inhaled and shrieked just as the pain of the blast exploded in Gohan's lower back. Above the girls screams a distinct whirring sound had begun. Having stumbled slightly when the bullet hit, Gohan looked up in time to see clear, plexi glass sort of looking walls slam down in front of the window and door. He only managed to turn fast enough to see a red cape disappearing back out of the apartment.

The entire thing had taken only a matter of two minutes. 

Gohan looked about to make sure everyone was all right and was met by concerned looks from everyone, including the young woman still held tightly in his arms. Videl in fact, looked ready to cry again. She pulled back and made as if to steady him. "Oh, Dende, Gohan! He shot you!"

Gohan nodded, not understanding what had her so worked up. Her concerned look turned to one of confusion as she slowly stepped around him to look at his back. "Wh…. Why isn't there any blood?"

Videl touched the part of the Gi where the bullet had torn its way through. She pressed in touching the skin and pulled back just as fast when Gohan hissed. "I'm sorry, Gohan! But, I don't understand, why aren't you bleeding?"

Sharpner and Erasa had stepped around behind him at this point as well. Gohan smiled slightly, it had finally dawned on him why she had looked so frightened. The half Saiyan un-tucked the back of the Gi and all three of his human friends stared at the flattened bullet that hit the ground with a ting. Any problems with being trapped in a small room by weird see-through walls vanished in that moment. Sharpner was the first to speak. "What the fuck are you to be shot point blank and not get hurt?"

Videl shook her head at Sharpner, "Not unhurt entirely." And she pulled the Gi out the rest of the way, reveling a dark red spot on Gohan's back that was all ready beginning to swell and darken. "As for what he is, he's the same guy that can pick up cars with out blinking an eye is what he is."

"Shit," Sharpner stated as he picked up the flat bullet and compared it to the welt on Gohan's back, "Remind me never to tick you off, Brains."

Erasa, it being in her nature to flit from one topic to another with out hesitation, brought up the other problem. She stood by the glass and pressed against it with all of her weight. "Uh guys? I don't think these wall things are good…"

Sharpner moved to the wall over the door then along with Videl. Both Pressed against it with nothing happening. "Damn," swore Videl, "And that fucker is just getting away while we sit here!"

She grabbed the Saiyaman helmet from off the bed and flung it with all of her fury at the wall. The helmet shattered and the glass remained un scratched. Videl barley blinked before she launched a flying kick at the clear barrier. The attack made no impression on the wall and left her lying momentarily stunned on the floor. 

Gohan helped Videl back to her feet and she glared at him, something like paranoia edging into her angry tones. "All right Gohan, you're the strong man here, punch that thing, or something!"

Gohan shook his head. He knew that Videl was no weakling, and he had seen the absolute lack of response from the glass. Pointing to one of the unguarded walls he said, "Why don't we try just getting through some brick and mortar, it looks like that may be easier to get around."

Videl and the other two agreed to that and they all began tearing at the inner wall of the room.

******************

He had seen the man encroach upon his student's back, had assumed with all of the skills he himself had instilled into Gohan that the boy would notice. It was with that in mind that Piccolo allowed the man his freedom. And flinched despite himself when Gohan got shot. Some days the boy had an attention span of a two year old. All well, that little sting would perhaps help to drive the lesson home for future use.

Piccolo was also there to watch as the man palmed a hidden panel in the wall quick as he turned to run. The Namek's acute hearing had made him aware of the mechanical whine that permeated the apartment and as the glass looking walls slammed down, he understood that this was the mechanism making the noise. Piccolo stepped silently into the shadows of the hall as Siaka fled passed him. 

The Namek looked back for a moment, studying the wall. Deciding that Gohan would have no problem getting out of there, he ghosted after the criminal. Piccolo decided that were he to catch the man, the problems would be solved. He would be able to go back to his territory and meditate in piece, with out having to worry that the boy was going to go and get himself locked down again. Or something else just as stupid related to this man. 

Sometimes Piccolo really wished that his student would just fess up to his mental instability and quite doing these things which would induce a nervous breakdown. Unfortunately, the boy had learned all to well from his father on some points.

Piccolo followed Siaka unnoticed out of the building, where he began allowing himself to be seen, heard, sensed. He to had felt the aura of this place, the demon in him was excited by it. Piccolo knew that with the right incentive he could scare a human out of his wits. It was good to be hulking and green some days. 

As the blocks wore on, the man who voluntarily wore his students costume began acting more skittish, checking over his shoulder more often and such. Despite his stoic demeanor, Piccolo was enjoying this chase. This was a game he was not often allowed to partake in. It was not something that Gohan would approve of. Not that he needed his student's approval to do something. 

A near by gun shot made Siaka jump and Piccolo took the opportunity to step fully out of the shadows and just to paces behind the mans flowing red cape. Siaka walked on a distance further before checking over his shoulder again. The man's eyes went as wide a saucers and this strangled keening sound escaped his lips. Siaka did not even make the effort to run.

Piccolo grinned viscously and picked the man up by his neck. Vegita had some fair tricks up his sleeve when the man so choose to use them. The Namek was not above such methods himself. "I believe you have wronged Great Saiyaman greatly. And now you choose to hold mere teen-agers hostage. I do not think highly of men like you." Piccolo bared his fangs at this.

Siaka, half strangled as he was, finally found his voice. "Look, Saiyaman wronged me first! And those kids, I don't even know them, except the Satan girl. That trap was built for Saiyaman though, with all of his known specs in mind. The kids wont get out of there alive. I don't care who the fuck you are, or how your attached to Saiyaman, but you won't be able to get those meddlesome kids out no matter what you do!"

Despite himself, Piccolo's fist clenched tightly about the man's neck. Siaka squirmed and began turning purple. "You are in no position to be insinuating such things." He told the man as he thrashed his last and hung limply in one great emerald hand. 

The Namek sighed, disgusted with himself for loosing his temper and simply disgusted with Siaka. He dropped the limp body to the ground and watched with morbid fascination as after a moment that body dragged a breath of air in, and then another. Piccolo would not kill him. Fair was fair and this man would be spending a great deal more time in a cell that Gohan had. 

Tearing strips from the impersonators cape, Piccolo proceeded to bind his hands and feet together behind his back and instill a gag before picking him up. He traveled by the shadows back to the Precinct where this all began and dropped Siaka none to gently on his stomach before the great doors. Pulling a particular paper from the folds of his outfit, Piccolo laid this on the man's back before disappearing back into the shadows and heading back towards Gohan's Ki. 

That piece of paper would be the fatal evidence which would put both Siaka and Hernandez into prison for two murders. It would also place one Mr. Satan under no little suspicion. Piccolo grinned at that. 


	14. A Deadly Situation

****

Disclaimer: Chapter one.

Author's Note:

*Whimpers* Don't hurt me for this, you guys. I think I'm sort of taking notes from an earlier writing endeavor on this… All well. Please, read, review, and enjoy!

A Deadly Situation 

Pulling the last piece of plaster and wood from the hole they were clawing at, the teenagers groaned. Just like it had been on the other side of the room once they had made it through the brick and wood that was the structure of the building, in between the layers was a sheet of that glass like substance. They were surrounded by it. 

Gohan walked back to the wall which covered the door, leaned back against it and closed his eyes. He had been hoping that one of the wall would not be coated in this glass like barrier. The half Saiyan slammed his fist hard into the wall behind him, getting no response from the wall. It was for selfish reasons that he wanted one escape route somewhere. Ceiling, floor, anything. 

He had forcibly challenged the barrier to no avail as well.

The next step was to try super Saiyan, beyond that even, Mystic. He didn't really want to hit those extremes, but if that is what it would take to break out of this little room with its scent of old blood, well… A sobbing sound began quietly in the room before breaking into an all out wail. "We're going to die here and no one will know where we were!" Erasa bawled.

Sharpner, who was probably just as nervous as her, rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Erasa! We are not going to die in here!"

"You shut up, Sharpner! Not even Gohan can break us out of here, you SAW that. If he can't… Oh dear Dende… We're all going to die!"

Videl slammed her hand down hard on the dresser, the only piece of furniture in the room besides the bed, drawing the attention of all in the room. "We are not going to die here. I'm not giving up, and neither is Gohan! You just need to try again, right Gohan? Maybe give us a little of that Golden Fighter?"

The young man smiled, "Yeah, that's my next option." 

He knew his smile was strained, but Gohan couldn't help that. There were times when he truly did not like that form, not because it hurt or anything, more so because of the state of mind it reminded him of. Like being on the brink of insanity. No, that was really level two, one was not so bad and in this case, was required.

Gohan clenched his fists, closed his eyes and let all the fury that was his Saiyan blood roar through him. He barely registered the golden flames of Ki that licked at his clothing, swelled his muscles, and bleached his ebony hair. Forcing his super charged body to relax, Gohan opened his eyes and noted that his companions had stepped back a pace. Except Videl. That was all right, watching your half alien friend transform wasn't exactly an everyday experience. 

Nodding to Videl, the demi-Saiyan turned and slammed his fist into the wall. Hoping the slight shudder he had seen was not just imagination Gohan rammed the opposite fist into it. Stepping quickly out of the move Gohan allowed himself the required space, jumped, and pulled into a spin kick with all of his weight behind it. Landing ungracefully on his knees, Gohan looked up and glared pointed at his adversary. Not a dent.

Taking this as though he were training, Gohan launched into a series of punches into the devil. The rational part of his mind realized he would accomplish nothing by this and that it would be a good idea to take himself a step higher. The Saiyan in him was angered that a little glass could put up such resistance. So he continued punching until with a pop, something gave.

Videl was at his side instantly, inspecting the wall. "I heard a crack, I thought it had given maybe…"

Gohan sighed and cradled his left hand against his torso. "No, that was my hand."

Raising an eyebrow, Videl stepped up to him and gingerly took the protected hand into her own, feeling Gohan's knuckles gently. He grimaced, it hurt, but didn't say anything. "You broke it. You did a good job of it too."

Sharpner had been watching the scenario and looked to the ceiling. "This is just _GREAT_! Now what the fuck do we do?"

Videl glared at him. "This isn't anytime to panic, Sharpner. I'll just bind your hand Gohan and we'll find another way out of here."

"Isn't any time to panic?" Erasa had begun sobbing again, sitting brokenly on the floor at the foot of the bed. "I say this would be a real good time to panic! We're trapped in this tiny room, you can't get us out, hell, Great Saiyaman here can't get us out! What if this thing's air tight, and we're just burning all of our oxygen right now?"

Videl growled dangerously, "Then maybe you should quite bitching and start thinking of a better way out of here fast. And for Dende's sake, Erasa, shut up!"

"I can't, Videl," sobbed the blonde in question, "We're all going to die in here and you just get rude about it… I don't want to die like this!"

Closing her eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of her nose, Videl began again in a gentler tone. "No one wants to die in here Erasa. No one is going to. We just need to keep our heads on straight and think this through clearly. Maybe if we could try some indirect route…"

Feeling Piccolo's Ki come back to the area, Gohan was turning to great him when he heard a yelp from Sharpner and looked back to his friend. "Guys…. There is something big and green standing just outside this wall…. Its fucking huge!"

Videl turned quickly to the door and saw Piccolo standing there. She looked at Gohan then. "I'm pretty sure that whatever this stuff is, it's sound proof, how do we tell him what's going on, Gohan? How do we get him to help?"

"Leave that to me."

She threw him a questioning look and Gohan explained. "I… I know a little bit of telepathy. And Piccolo knows a lot."

He looked back to the door to find the Namek pushing experimentally on the glass. Gohan closed his eyes and brushing his mentor's mind asked quietly, 'Can you hear any of what we are saying in here, Mr. Piccolo?"

It was a moment before his question was answered. 'No.' A twinge of frustration touched that thought. 'I can see you have tried to break through this barrier. You are injured.'

Gohan felt his cheeks grow hot, yet he responded. 'I broke my hand. This wall doesn't seem to give, I think I'll just give up on Super Saiyan all together and go back to Mystic.'

There was a hesitation from the other side of the glass. 'I captured Siaka and deposited him with the police. He informed me that this room was designed to Saiyaman's power.'

Gohan sighed physically, 'I noticed. I've been thinking. This material, it reminds me of the glass that Bulma puts into her Gravity chambers. You know, the stuff that Vegita can throw blasts at and not get broken. I'm hoping maybe in Mystic, but that glass doesn't even break when Vegita is in level three…'

Gohan felt their communication cut off abruptly and looked up to see Piccolo motioning he and Videl out of the door. Videl was confused, the look she shot him promised questions but she moved with him to the side. Gohan felt his mentor's Ki energy being focused into his fingers and prepped himself to witness the blinding Makensappo attack from an angle he would really rather not be at.

The blast struck with enough force to have obliterated several acres of land, but the glass did not budge.

Sharpner and Erasa had both dove behind Gohan and Videl before the blast hit and cowering as such, Sharpner said, "That's… he's the green guy that was at the Boudaki! What is he doing, trying to kill us?"

"No," Gohan half choked, surprised by the tenacity of the wall, "He's trying to help us. He's my friend."

Videl nodded backing up Gohan's story while the half Saiyan turned back to face his teacher. Piccolo was once again inspecting the wall. Gohan inhaled deeply to clear his mind and stopped short. Turning on his heel he proceeded to sniff about the room. "What's that smell?"

His three companions sniffed at the air as well each wrinkling their nose in turn. "I don't know," said Erasa, "But it sure is _nasty_."

Sharpner mumbled something of agreement through his shirt, which he had pulled up over his mouth and nose. Videl looked thoughtful. "It kind of smells like… but no… that doesn't really have a smell. But.. It kind of smells like chloroform…"

Gohan thought on this as he looked around the room, "It kind of smells sulphiric too. But sulphur has a yellowish gas… not purple."

"Oh shit," came Sharpner's muffled moan as he tried to cower from the purple mist which was eeking from somewhere into the room. "That was the purpose of this room, to poison us!"

Erasa screeched and attached herself to Sharpner's middle, sobbing into his tank styled shirt. Gohan felt Videl's body suddenly press hard into his own. Closing his eyes, the teen sent a hurried message to his mentor. 'Mr. Piccolo, there is some sort of gas leaking into the room… I think it might be a poison!'

Gohan felt a mental grimace from the Namek. 'I will go to Capsule Corporation and bring back help, Gohan. Conserve your breath and be alive when I come back.'

The half Saiyan opened his eyes and watched Piccolo disappear through the purple haze. "Thanks, Mr. Piccolo."

Gohan looked to his two blonde friends then, both were screaming hysterically. "Guys, you need to calm down! The more you scream, the more of this your pulling into your system!"

Videl, who had somehow worked her way under his right arm, shook her head. "It's no use, Gohan. I've seen things like this before… when people start to panic common sense goes right out the window."

Both watched with a sort of morbid fascination as the screams began to ebb and their friends slid slowly to the floor crying in each others arms, sobbing about not wanting to die like this. Ten minutes after they had first caught scent of the stuff, Erasa and Sharpner passed out.

Watching they're friends surcome to the gas, Videl swayed against Gohan. "I don't know what it is, but there is defiantly a knock out chemical in this…"

Then young man looked at his friend and love interest and flinched, she was an unhealthy color of white. Moving back beside the wall, Gohan sat with his back against it and pulled Videl down to sit in his lap. She sat there quietly for a moment and then began to rip at the bottom of her shirt. "What are you doing?" Gohan asked quietly.

The young woman finished pulling a long strip from around the shirt and reached for his left hand. "Binding your hand."

Taking the strip of cloth she wound it gently but firmly around the offending appendage. Videl bit her cheek as she did such and then started talking. "Gohan, I don't want to loose hope or anything, but… if this is the way I have to die than… than I'm glad it's with you. No that's not right. I don't want you to die… but I'm glad you're here with me."

"I don't think we're going to die here, Videl. You shouldn't be thinking like that either."

"I know and I'm not. It's just.. What if.. Gohan there is something I need to tell you just in case…"

Gohan pulled her closer to his chest and propped his chin on her head. "We will both come out of this fine, Videl. You can tell me just as soon as we get home."

"No!" her voice was fading but she seemed determined to make this point. "Gohan… I need to tell you this. I… I…"

Gohan felt her shudder against him and hugged her tighter, just avoiding hurting her. "It's all right, Videl."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him then and mumbled into his chest, "I love you."

The half Saiyan thought he felt his heart stop. He had dreamt of hearing those three words from her, had hoped beyond hope that she would some day return his affections. But to hear them now, in this deadly situation… Gohan felt a tear slide down his cheek. Feeling Videl's breathing begin to slow, Gohan bent his head further and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Videl."

The young woman breathed a long sigh, snuggled into his chest, and then responded no more. Gohan sat listening to her breath for an undetermined amount of time. He felt numb, cold, angry. Not understanding how it happened, Gohan found himself standing, Videl resting instead against the wall. His ki pulsed about him and the teen realized he had hit level two the lighting streaking about his form and small red bolts of energy intermingling with his golden ki.

He was beating on the wall he knew. Using both fists and feet, having no care for his broken hand. It didn't matter. He needed to break out. He needed Videl to live. He needed Videl.

Bloody streaks were appearing on the barrier and tiny red droplets dripped down the lengths of his arms to intermingle with his sweat. The world was growing hazy, more so than the purple fog could account for. Black was encroaching at the edge of his vision. The young man screeched in his fury, fighting passing out as hard as he fought the glass wall. 

The world swayed dangerously and Gohan was forced to a grinding halt, bracing himself against his foe. It occurred to him that he was no longer in any form of Super Saiyan. His one black bang hanging limply before his eyes. It was a bad sign, Gohan knew, to fall out of both forms of Super Saiyan with out knowing it. He slid ungracefully to the floor.

Looking through the haze that was his mind and the mist, Gohan spotted Videl. With an effort, he pulled himself to his hands and knees and crawled shakily over to her inert form. Sitting heavily beside that unreasoning body, he pulled her into his arms. As he listened to her slow, hitched breaths, Gohan admitted his defeat and allowed the blackness to overcome him.


	15. Women to the Resuce!

****

Disclaimer: Still on Chapter one.

Author's Note: Okay… well, I left you all sit on that cliff hanger for a while, huh? ^_^() Ahem, any way, to answer a few questions. Yes, I know that Vegita never hit Super Saiyan three. Why did I put that small line in there then? To see if you were paying attention, of course ^_^. And as for Gohan going Super Saiyan. Well, as far as I understand it, once Gohan received the Mystic power up, it made Super Saiyan null and void. Meaning, that yes, Gohan could hit it, but he really would have no reason to when he could gain more power by just powering up, period. Super Saiyan has limits. As for the purposes of my story, Gohan was desperate. In moments of desperation, people are known to fall back on knowledge they are comfortable/familiar with. In this case, Super Saiyan would still be more natural to our half Saiyan than Mystic would be. And if any of you are curious, no worries about more plot twists, there is only one more chapter to go after this ~_^. 

Now, go read the story!

Women to the Rescue!

His plight was desperate, his speed fueled by a certain unnamed danger. Not to himself; to the student that was so very dear to him. There was as yet no change in Gohan's ki, but that aura which had permeated the place had followed the Namekian on his trip back to Capsule Corporation. Only a fool would ignore such a sensation and of all the things he was, Piccolo was no fool.

He landed lightly in the large front yard and despite his usually stoic demeanor, sprinted through the dark yard and on into the house. Piccolo found the crew unsurprisingly gathered in the kitchen and about the dinning room table. Piccolo inhaled and began in a to-the-point tone. "You…"

"Piccolo! Were you raised in a barn, man? You have no right to come storming un invited into a person's home at such late hours. Now I know exactly where Gohan keeps picking up these bad habits!" 

The Namek groaned. Chi Chi in full rant mode was a challenge even for him. Tactic Alpha, override her. "It is about Gohan that I…"

"Oh, now you want to be here to talk about my son! Well, I have you know that my boy is a wonderful soon-to-be scholar and I just don't think I can tolerate your influence on him any longer. It' probably because of you that he went off to that drinking party! My poor alcoholic boy…" Hands on hips, the Son woman continued in her tirade.

Plan Beta was originally not a real option, as it would greatly upset Gohan, but was becoming ever more tempting with each passing word. Beta was simple, gently cut off the air flow through the woman's wind pipe and force her to listen to reason. As Piccolo began easing forward to carry out his plan, the idea was shattered. 

"Where's Gohan? Last I knew, he was with you Piccolo." Goku interrupted.

Piccolo stared for a moment, Son was not usually the first to get at the point. Perhaps it was just a fluke. "It is about Gohan that I have come here. He and his school friends went after Siaka and…"

Vegita snorted. "So did the boy actually find the man?"

Piccolo was not best pleased by the interruption, but chose to answer any way. "Indeed he did and they…"

"What are you two talking about?" Bulma asked dangerously, "Who is this 'Siaka' or what ever? Why would Gohan go after him?"

A low growl escaped the Namek's lips and he felt the beginnings of a headache tingle behind his eyes. "Kanus Siaka is the man who perpetrated the crime against Pulaz. Gohan and the Satan girl went after him in order to bring him to justice for his crimes. It was in the process of doing such that they…"

Chi Chi abruptly sprang to her feet from her seated position at the table, rattling the dishes there on. "My boy is out there going after a murderer! How could you send my son off to do such a task?!"

The blue haired woman laid a hand on the irate mother's arm. "Sit down Chi Chi, Gohan is always dealing with that sort when he's off fighting crime as Great Saiyaman. That's not important. Did they catch this Siaka guy though? I hope the police have him!"

Piccolo's growl was louder and more pointed the second time around . Through clenched teeth he responded, "Yes, the local authorities do have him, however Gohan needs…"

"Fantastic!" grinned Bulma, "Let me just go call Sarah and tell her she'll be…"

By this point Piccolo had stood for all he could, raising one emerald hand he deftly released a Ki blast which not only destroyed the table but earned him everyone's full attention. "Shut up," he snarled, "Sit down, and listen to me! Gohan and his three friends have been caught in a trap created by this man Siaka. When I left there was a gas leaking into the room that they feared was… poisonous."

Piccolo's eyes suddenly unfocused and his sentence fell short. 'Gohan.' He had taken too long in his mission, in his anger he had missed his student's Ki slowly ebbing, but the mentor could not miss the plummet that had just occurred. Gohan, his only true friend, had just given way to unconsciousness. The Namek reached out with well practiced senses. Feeling a void where the boy should have been, Piccolo felt his mouth go dry. Perhaps Gohan had given way to something far more permanent. 

Chi Chi, angered and concerned by what she had heard yelled, "Well what are you stopping there for, how are they?!? How's my Gohan? Where are they? I'll show that man a thing or two…"

The tirade was only stopped as her husband stood, eyes also unfocused with his head cocked as if listening for something. "Gohan…" he said quietly. Looking about at his friends Goku said solemnly. "Gohan is in a lot of trouble guys. Piccolo, what kind of place was this that got Gohan trapped? Where's it at? 'Cause where I can't sense Gohan anymore, you're the only one that knows where he and his friends are."

Piccolo nodded, bringing himself back to the task at hand. "Yes I know where this place is. However, there was a glass like substance surrounding it, a very hard material. Neither I nor he could break through it." Looking to Bulma, he continued, "When I spoke telepathically to him, Gohan said this material looked of something you had created for the windows in the gravity chambers."

Bulma slammed her fist into her thigh and swore. "Damn! Then that's what that break in was about! Last month someone robbed the main Capsule Corps building. They broke into my office and stole the notes I had on that material." She brightened then, " But like the genius I am, I made a tool for breaking through that glass! Hold on a sec, I'll go get it."

The Saiyan Prince, who had stood quietly looking off into space since the disappearance of Gohan's life source, cut in to the conversation. "Hold on, Woman. Kakkarot, why don't you just use your stupid transporting trick to zap in there, grab the brats, and go?"

Goku shrugged. "I can't. I gotta be able to sense them to do the instant transmission… and I can't."

"Besides," Bulma pointed out, " If there really is a poison in that room, bad enough to hurt Gohan, then having Goku in it too could only complicate things."

Vegita snarled, "Then what are you waiting for, go get your bloody instrument!"

Bulma spared her lover an exasperated look before taking off down the hall. She re-emerged a few moments later with the object of her search in hand. She smiled at the group proudly.

All were silent for a beat as the gazed at the tool Bulma held out. Chi Chi's cheek twitched before she stated very flatly, "You intend to rescue my son with a turkey carver."

Bulma sneered, "This is NOT a turkey carver! It was specifically designed for that glass. Now then, You guys will have to take me with, because I'm the only genius around here and I'm the only one that knows how to use this."

The Son woman then turned to the three men and said firmly, "Your taking me as well! That's my son and future daughter-in-law in there!"

Piccolo quickly cut off Vegita's retaliation. "We have no time to argue the point, there are lives at stake."

With that he flew out of the building at a break neck pace. Goku blinked, picked up his wife, and flew quickly after the leading Namek. Bulma seeing all else leaving, wrapped her arms about Vegita's neck with glass cutter in hand. Noting that her partner was not taking off as he should Bulma looked down to see why.

What she found was his eyes drifting across her body and a positively feral grin upon his royal features. The blue haired woman's eyes narrowed and she smacked the back of his head with her free hand. "Vegita! This is no time to be thinking of getting laid! We have to save Gohan and the rest, now lets go!"

Vegita sniffed, saying nothing. He flew easily through the house and out the front door wrapping a strong arm about her waste. The prince then took off at top speed without warning. Bulma's scream heralded their arrival at the building that the others had already landed by.

Vegita landed lightly on the pavement before the run down building, and looked to those before him, pointedly ignoring the shaking woman who still clung to his neck. "If the brats are inside, why are we outside?"

Piccolo looked up at the building. "If we want to go in through the door, we must first let the poison out the window. It should dissipate in the expanse of the air around it and allow us to safely enter the room through the door."

Bulma had semi recovered by then and nodded to Piccolo's reasoning. "That's a good idea, lead the way."

The Namek grunted and flew quickly to one of the third story windows. The room inside was a murky purple. Vegita floated to it, keeping his tongue impressively in check and held his mate as she shifted enough to turn the motorized cutter on and begin working on the window. It took only a few moments for Bulma to cut a large square out of the pane, cutting through both the normal glass and the specialized with out difficulty. She gave the square a shove, sending it sprawling into the room.

As by the laws of science, the purple fog began floating out and the clean air in. All three backed off quickly, the acrid scent of it tingling at their nostrils. They landed again by the main door where Goku and Chi Chi awaited them. Seeing all were ready to enter, Piccolo lead the way into the building and through its halls up to the room where he had last spoken with his friend. 

Chi Chi ran past Piccolo over to the sealed door way where she knew her son had to be. A stricken look crossed the mother's features as she traced the stained path which looked to be still wet and slick. She choked out, "Blood…"

Goku came up and also laid his hand on the door, opposite the mess. "Gohan must have been desperate to get outta there… His Ki did spike before it fell, he must a done this in Super Saiyan."

Bulma grimaced at the bloody fist prints before skirting past the two worried parents. "Out of my way, I need to get them out of there."

The inventor then placed her cutter against the glass and removed a rectangle not much smaller than the doorway itself. Goku pulled the piece out and the room was swamped in the remnants of the poisoned fog. It was not enough to detour the rescuers. After a moment the area cleared enough for them to see the kids. First the two blondes who had sunk to the floor near the end of the bed.

They followed the blood trail around the corner to Gohan and Videl. The half Saiyan's slumped form held Videl's unmoving body close to his chest. With a wale Chi Chi ran over to inspect her son. Bulma followed, worried about all of the blood she had seen. Looking over his hands and knees, Bulma blanched. "He really must have been desperate to beat so hard on that wall to hurt himself. But it doesn't look like anything that won't heal. And, thank Dende, they're all still breathing. I'm going to call an ambulance."

With that, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed emergency. It was another ten minutes of waiting before the emergency vehicles arrived with Chi Chi hovering nervously over her non-responsive son. The EMT's tended carefully to the students like the trained professionals they were and very shortly were en-route to the hospital.


	16. Good News

****

Disclaimer: On chapter one.

Good News

Gohan sat back and scratched idly at the cast on his left hand. All was again right with the world and he was content to let Saiyaman have a day off. It had been a week before when the half Saiyan and his friends had been admitted to the hospital. The poison coursing through their systems had left Gohan unconscious for two days, the rest for three. It had only been yesterday that all four were allowed to escape the exquisite torture that was hospital food and beds.

The teen-aged demi-Saiyan himself was lucky enough to get off with a few scratches and bruises and one mutilated hand. Or, that was how the doctor who studied the appendage worded it. Apparently in his attempts to escape, he had shattered three of the knuckles. Gohan sighed. It wouldn't be the first time he'd dealt with broken bones, and probably wouldn't be the last. 

The young man shifted slightly to get a better angle on the animated conversation going on in the room beside him. He grinned as the talking was elevated to ruff housing. The boys were a lot of fun to watch, as Trunks and Goten were the very embodiment of youth. It was actually for that purpose that Gohan sat in the cushy Capsule Corps living room couch on this Saturday after noon; he was playing babysitter.

"Gohan," called Bulma as she glided across the carpet, "We won't be back to early, so I want you to make sure those two are in bed by nine thirty at the latest."

Gohan smiled and nodded to her. He was intrigued by the easy way she had with putting in her earrings and carrying on a conversation at once. "No problem, Bulma. That dress is beautiful, are you guys going to a really fancy restaurant?"

The woman preened with the compliment and smoothed the blue silk down over her hips. "Why thank you, Gohan. If you think this dress is nice though, you should see the one I found for your mother! And yes, it is a very nice restaurant." She winked then, "But you know what's best? We got both Goku _and_ Vegita into tuxes for this!"

"You did? Wow! This I have to see!"

Bulma laughed. "So do I! Chi Chi and I told them that they were not allowed to come out of that room until they were fully prepared."

The other woman then stepped into the room and nodded in agreement to Bulma's last statement. "And that should be very shortly, if the ruckus I heard from in there is any clue."

Gohan blinked and stared at his mother. She wore a knock out of a black satin dress that left few of her curves to the imagination. Her hair was left loose and she had just enough make up on to make it look like she wore none at all. "Wow, Mom… You look fantastic! Dad and Vegita are going to be the envy of every guy there tonight!"

Bulma winked again at the young man. "That's the general idea, kiddo."

A whine from Goku proceeded him through the door way. "Chi Chi! I can't get this tie thing to work! I… Wow Chi Chi, you look very pretty!"

The Son woman giggled girlishly and went to help her husband with his bow tie. Vegita stepped silently into the room and sent a look to Gohan that promised death if he were to say anything at all at the expense of the Saiyan prince. Chi Chi finished sprucing her husband up and turned to Bulma. "Well, we're all ready, I suppose it's times to say good bye to our children and have a fun night on the town, huh?"

"Not quite yet."

Chi Chi cocked her head to the side. "Why on earth not?"

Bulma held up her finger, "Because…" she was interrupted by the doorbell, "I invited someone over to keep Gohan here company and help him with the kids."

The woman then sprinted off to the door in her high heels leaving a room full of baffled people behind her. She came back a moment later with Videl trailing behind her. "Hi," she stated with a smile, "Wow, you guys look very sharp tonight!"

Chi Chi smiled warmly at the young woman before stepping up and wrapping her in a strong hug. "Thank you dear! It was wonderful of you to come over and help Gohan like this."

Videl shrugged. "Thank Bulma, she was nice enough to invite me."

Gohan could only watch in silence as the three women carried on their exuberant conversation. Videl… He had not had the chance to talk to her since… well, that room. He hoped that what he remembered of that was not just some fogged dream his drugged mind had come up with. In the hospital, she had not acted like anything between them had changed, but their few conversations had not gone too deep. 

He had the feeling that Bulma had set this up intentionally.

Laughing lightly at something that had been said between them, Bulma turned towards Trunks's room. "Trunks! Goten! We're leaving now, you two behave for Gohan and Videl, you hear me!"

Chi Chi imitated her actions and two 'Yes Mom's echoed from the boy's room. The four adults were then on their way, for the women to enjoy and the men to tolerate. With Trunks and Goten playing some game of war with a tub of plastic green soldiers, that left Gohan and Videl alone in the living room. Videl stood at the door way scraping the toe of her shoe along the floor. She wore her favorite 'FIGHT' shirt. An uncomfortable silence fell.

Gohan rubbed at his cast as he considered how to break the quiet. "Does that hand bother you Gohan? I mean, did they prescribe a strong enough pain medication for it?"

Gohan smiled at her way out. "No, it's not really bothering me, it's just that casts are itchy. And, I'm not taking any pain medication for it."

Videl, having broke the silence, moved to sit on the end of the couch opposite Gohan. "Why not? Some macho man way to prove yourself or something?"

The demi-Saiyan gave her a blank look. "No. I've never taken anything for broken bones before except medicated tea. We don't have a lot of money for anything more."

"Oh. Ah… I just got done talking to the police captain. Kanus Siaka has been brought up on charges for the murders of both Mr. Pulaz and Sergeant Rund as well as the attempted murder of we four 'innocent' students. As it looks like now, their going to try him for two life sentences. Once they lock him away, he won't being seeing the outside for along time."

"That's good. And Hernandez?"

"Well, the letters that were found in amongst Mr. Pulaz's stuff, and in that run down apartment have him linked to the murder. But, where there isn't any proof that he did any more than converse with this whacko, he can only be charged as an accomplice."

Gohan looked down and fidgeted with one of the buttons on his pale green shirt. "And, your father?"

"Ah Daddy," she sighed, "The police finally had the right to thoroughly check him out, but what they found was inconclusive. When I talked to him he said he had no idea about the murders, and I believe him. Daddy apparently thought that Mr. Pulaz was going to fund a new line of toys in the likeness of 'The Great Mr. Satan'. The letter that said that however, was forged by Siaka. Daddy didn't know a thing."

"I'm glad to hear that, Videl."

She snorted. "I doubt it, Gohan. After the way he talked to you in the hospital I know we both want him to spend a few nights in jail. It would do him good."

"Videl," Gohan smiled, "Your dad was only saying those things to vent. He was being a worried parent. And besides, he let you come over here, didn't he?"

"That's because Bulma scares him. But, yeah, I guess your right. So, how's Piccolo?"

Gohan shrugged. "Probably quite happy now that he doesn't have to worry about me for a few days. He is sometimes like a dad and a friend all rolled into one when he starts to worry. I'm sure he's out meditating somewhere, enjoying the serenity of nature."

"That's always fun."

Gohan nodded and the conversation came to a grinding halt. The thick blanket fell between them again, interrupted only by the giggles coming from the kids' direction. Gohan swallowed in an effort to re work the moisture back into his mouth. He had to ask her, had to know if what had been said was meant. Or if it had ever really been said. Dear Dende he really hoped he hadn't imagined the whole thing. When they spoke, it was in unison.

"Gohan, I…"

"About that night, Videl…"

Stopping at once as they had started, the half Saiyan offered a nervous laugh and waved for Videl to continue. She sighed, closed her eyes, and started over. "Gohan, I… in that room I told you that I loved you." She looked up to gage Gohan's response. He almost looked afraid. "I do. I… I can't deny that fact anymore to myself or to you. But… I need to know, did you really tell me that you loved me too? Or, was I dreaming… I.. . If you didn't I don't want to compromise our friendship by forcing the issue… I'll drop it right here and we can both pretend it never happened."

Gohan watched her as she spoke and stared at the couch cushion between them. As she finished, he reached out with his good hand and gently touched her cheek, effectively bringing her eyes back to his. "I did say it," the half Saiyan murmured, "And I meant it too. I love you, Videl."

"Oh Gohan," She said just as quietly. She felt herself leaning forward, to meet those lips of his half way. "I love you too…"

"GOHAN!!!!! I'm hungry big brother!"

Both teens jerked back to their sides of the couch, hearts in throats as Goten bounded in to land on the cushion between. Trunks strolled up to the couch and looked expectantly at Gohan. "Yeah. We haven't eaten since five, and it's eight thirty."

Videl couldn't help it, she laughed. "That's only three and a half hours, Trunks!"

"That's a long time with out food, Videl!" A growl interrupted them, "See! Even my big brother's tummy says he's hungry!"

Gohan stuck his right hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess this is as good of a time to eat as any before you two have to go to bed at nine thirty."

Trunks rolled his eyes in a superior manner. "Please Gohan. I'm almost ten years old here, don't you think we can stay up later than that? And on a Saturday too."

"Yeah, big brother, we'll be real quiet about it!"

The eldest half Saiyan shook his head. "Sorry guys, our moms said nine thirty, so nine thirty it is."

A nasty grin spread across Trunks's face as he watched Gohan stand and offer Videl a hand up before starting off to the kitchen. "I get it, Gohan. You just want us to go to bed early so you can make out with Videl here."

"Trunks!" The young man gasped, a light pink tinting his cheeks. 

The little purple haired sprite's grin deepened as he began to sing in a high, mocking tone, "Gohan and Videl, sittin' in a tree…"

At this point Goten, not understanding that he was making fun of his brother, but knowing the song, joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love…"

"Then comes marriage,"

"Then comes baby in the baby carriage!"

Gohan decided his best choice was to ignore the two boys as he stalked off to the kitchen in search of food. The light pink had darkened by several shades. While he thought that Videl would have been just as embarrassed as he was, Gohan was shocked to hear her start laughing and after a few lyrics join into the song as well. The demi-Saiyan knew by the heat he felt radiating off his face, he had to have been as red as a tomato.

They ate, with Gohan stoically taking jibe after jibe from the youngest prince and all four watched television for a while before the kids were both herded to bed with a bit of ruckus. After the hair raising half an hour it had taken to get both boys secured beneath their blankets, Gohan was happy to flop on the couch before a rerun of 'M*A*S*H'. 

Videl sat down beside him and casually wormed her way beneath his arm to rest her head back against his shoulder. "Videl," Gohan began quietly, "would you like to go on a date some time?"

"Tell me that you want that date tomorrow and I'd love too."

Gohan grinned in response. "Okay then, I want that date tomorrow."

"Good."

Videl twisted suddenly, bring her hand behind Gohan's head and pulling his lips down to hers. She felt it only appropriate to share the first taste of his kiss with this, their new beginning.

~Finis~

Special thanks to:

The characters: 

Gohan, 

Videl, 

Erasa, Sharpner, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegita, Chi Chi, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Mr. Satan.

The Guest Stars:

Miss Sarah Sweena (The Honest Lawyer)

Sergeant Rund (The Good Cop)

Sergeant Hernandez (Dirty Cop)

Kanus Siaka (Great Saiyaman impersonator gone bad)

Mr. Aka (Scary Lawyer #1)

Mr. Jeno (Scary Lawyer#2)

Mr. MurdlStone (Hard Nosed Judge)

And Mr. Pulaz (The rich man who doesn't make it)

****

Author's Note:

All right you guys, I've made all our live complete by completing this. *Grins* or maybe not. However, It has driven me to think on maybe writing more G/V type fics, if that would be okay with all you readers out there. In fact, I have a couple in the begging stages of writing that will tie right into this story. Untill then, if you want just a few Romantic pictures, or other Gohan type things go check out my site at www.geocities.com/blue_cat44.html I promise you won't be too disappointed ^_^ (And no, I couldn't resist the plug) So, until my next story, I wish you all adue and thank you one last time for all the kind reviews. If it were not for you guys, I wouldn't have the incentive to keep doing what I do.

(BTW, if you ever go looking for the next fic in this ah… series? It will be titled 'Sunday Date'.)


End file.
